


MagicaTale

by MapleMeSyrup, Sitka_Serket



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chara still uses them/they, Frisk is female because it is easier to write her this way, Gen, No Relationship, only platonic - Freeform, undertale x madoka magica crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMeSyrup/pseuds/MapleMeSyrup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitka_Serket/pseuds/Sitka_Serket
Summary: This is an Undertale X Madoka Magica crossover wherein the Undertale characters are thrust into the world of witches and magical girls. This fic retells the story of Madoka Magica, but with Undertale characters. Not everything will be the same, but the major plot points will be.Shoutout to@undertaleauniversefor helping me come up with this AU, coming up with the title, and for creating the art! Now we are working together!





	1. I First Met Her in a Dream... or Something.

Asriel ran down the checkered hallway, his breath huffing, his muscles sore, but he continued on. The maze continued to extend, longer and longer, the end just out of his reach, but that didn’t stop him. He could hear his steps clicking through the emptiness, no one here but him. The patterns in the hall kept on shifting, but they seemed harmless so Asriel, the goat monster, paid no mind. Finally, he saw a change. At the end of a long staircase hung a glowing green exit sign. He came to a stop, catching his breath for a moment, then continued until he reaches a door. Pushing with all his might, Asriel finally managed to get the door open, but suddenly gasped at the sight before him. He stood on top of a tall, leafless black tree, overseeing his destroyed city. The large witch before him smiled and laughed joyfully as it wrecked another building, the rubble and debris circling it. In the midst of the destruction, stood a single girl, with a circular shield on her left arm. The witch attacked the mysterious girl with its immense power, but she continued to block.

“That’s horrible!” Asriel exclaimed.

“There’s no helping it. This was too much for her to handle alone,” a single, brown haired child with bright red eyes and pink cheeks suddenly appeared before him. “But she came here knowing that.”

The girl got caught up in a blast, blowing her into a building.

Asriel whimpered at the sight. “But… that’s too much! This can’t be right!”

She regained consciousness, her blurry vision focusing on Asriel’s horrified expression. Realizing what’s about to happen, the girl screamed, but alas, her voice is lost in the wind.

The child remained still and unaffected, “If she gives up, it’s over.”

Something inside Asriel stirred. He does not want his friend to die! Surely he can do something!

“But you have the power to change fate itself…”

Hope shined within Asriel’s soul, knowing that he has to take this chance. He could save his city. He could save his friend. No longer would he be so useless that he has to watch the destruction without doing anything.

“...All this inevitable destruction and tragedy... You can change it if you want. The power to do so lies within you.”

Asriel took a single step forward toward the child, his knees shaking in trepidation, “Can I really?”

The girl fell through the air, screaming her friend’s name, but it fell on deaf ears. The witch twirled silently in the grey sky.

“Can I really do something to help? Could I really change this ending?”

“Of course you could!” the child exclaimed cheerfully, “So make a contract with me and become a Magi!”

Asriel hesitated, his breath shaky and frightened. Should he really do this? His friends, his family, they could all die, but Asriel could do something. He will not just sit back and watch! He closed his eyes, and nodded, his resolved strengthening. A loud chime rang in his ears and everything goes black.

\---

Asriel woke up with a start, finding himself cuddling with a giant temmiebear. He groggily sat up, leaning into the stuffed toy, yawning loudly. Was that all just a dream?

The birds chirped beautifully, signaling the start of a beautiful new day. Asriel found his father, Asgore picking the buttercup flowers in the backyard. Asgore was a large goat monster, his blonde beard covering half his face and scars covering his furry white arms from the war, but his warm and kind brown eyes makes up for his terrifying demeanor. Although the golden flowers are lovely, his father warns that they are very poisonous and should never be consumed.

“Good morning, Dad!” Asriel greeted.

“Good morning, Asriel,” Asgore greeted back, “Did you sleep well last night?”

“I had a weird dream, but now I can’t remember it,” Asriel rubbed his chin, trying to think back. “Anyway, is Mom up yet?”

“Ariel is waking her up. Why don’t you go help her?”

“Kay!” Asriel ran off to his parent’s bedroom.

He knocked first, but upon hearing no answer, he cracked the door open, finding his mother, Toriel, already awake with his toddler sister in her arms. Toriel was already dressed in her work clothes, a white blouse tucked into a purple pencil skirt, complimenting the purple blazer.

“Good morning Asriel,” his mother smiled, “Did you brush your teeth yet?”

“Uhhh…”

Toriel giggled and put down his little sister, “Come. I need to do my makeup too.”

The two of them enter the bathroom and Asriel twisted the faucet and allowed the warm water to soak his paws. He spreads the toothpaste on his brush and starts brushing.

“So how’s it going lately?” Toriel asked as she applied the pink blush to her cheeks.

“Jerry got another love letter. That’s the third time this month,” Asriel replied in between the brushes.

“Again? My, that guy is popular,” Toriel closed the blush with a snap and reached for her mascara, “How’s WingDing doing?”

“Dr. Gaster’s relationship is going well! He seems to really like them,” Asriel spits out the paste and rinsed his mouth.

He turned the water back on and splashed the water on his face.

“I’m happy for him. That man deserves love in his life,” Toriel pushed the towel toward her son. “Maybe this time he’ll marry them!”

The goat mother closed her make up box, admiring herself in the mirror.

“Which one should I wear today?” Asriel held up a red tie and a yellow tie for his mother to see. She pointed at the red one, “Isn’t this too flashy?”

“It’ll be perfect on you,” Toriel took it and wrapped it around her son’s neck, “Perfect. Now you look as handsome as ever.”

Asriel looked back at his reflect and grinned, blushing at his mother’s compliment.

His family gathered around the dinner table, Toriel reading her newspaper, Ariel playing with her food on the high chair, and Asgore flipping the pancakes. Asriel spreads the butter on his toast and takes a bite.

“More tea, Tor?” Asgore asked.

Looking at the clock, Toriel shook her head, “No thank you, I better get off to work.”

She gathered her things and kissed her husband and baby on the cheeks and gave Asriel a high five before running out the doorway.

“Aren’t you going to be late too, son?”

“Oh right!” Asriel stuffed the toast in his mouth and sprinted toward the door, careful not to drop his bread.

Arriving at school, Asriel met his two waiting friends, Jerry and Papyrus. Jerry was a bell shaped monster, with eyes too far apart, fat lips smacked in the middle of his face, and thick handlebar mustache right on top of it. His fingers were constantly dusted with cheeto dust and to be honest, is constantly asking for rides and the wifi password. Sometimes, Asriel and Papyrus wonder why they even continue to hang out with Jerry. He’s easily forgettable and down right rude. It was almost like a joke, the three of them being friends. Papyrus on the other hand was the exact opposite of Jerry. He was a tall skeleton monster with a large ego and a booming, nasally voice that caught the attention of anyone within ten feet. He was completely full of himself, boasting about his great abilities and amazing puzzle solving skills, but underneath all that layer of character, he was warm and loving; always trying to help people and care for them. If anything, Papyrus is the kindest monster Asriel has ever met. He never told anyone this, but he secretly looked up to Papyrus. Literally.

“Good morning!” Asriel called.

“Sup yo,” Jerry greeted.

“ASRIEL! YOU’RE LATE!” Papyrus scolded, but in a light hearted way.

“Aha, sorry, Paps! Shall we get going?”

The three of them skipped to school today, engaging in light conversation. Somehow, as it always does, the topic landed on Jerry’s love life.

“...So my mom said that you must be very popular,” Asriel retold his conversation with his mom that morning.

“Nah. People want what they can’t have,” Jerry giggles.

“OH BOY WHAT A PROBLEM YOU HAVE! SHALL WE ENGAGE IN SOME ACTIVITIES THAT WILL MAKE YOU AS POPULAR AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!”

“Thanks but no thanks. If you try to help me, you’ll only make it worse,” Jerry licked his fingers.

“Man, I wish I could get love letter too. Just once,” Asriel sighed dreamingly.

“YOU CAN GET ONE, ONE DAY! I BELIEVE IN YOU!” Papyrus glomped the goat monster, tickling him to death.

“P-Papyrus!” Asriel laughed, struggling to get away.

“Uhm, dudes?” Jerry coughed.

The skeleton and goat stopped, realizing that they were in public and many people were staring. Papyrus lets go of Asriel, and both of them lets out a good laugh. The school bell chimed and the three of them make their way to the classroom, filing into their empty seats.

Dr. Gaster trudged into the classroom, placing his heavy bag on the desk. His black attire was cleanly pressed, but his hunched back and sad eyes truly reflected how he felt.

“I have something important to discuss with the class today,” he stomped his feet and lifted his head, his glowing white eyes burning, “If your partner doesn’t like eggs, what should you do? Monster Kid!”

Dr. Gaster suddenly points at the dinosaur kid with no arms, “Uh uh, I don’t know?”

“Eggxactly! You don’t know cause how could anyone possibly dislike eggs? I just don’t understand!” Dr. Gaster exclaims, pacing around in a frenzy.

“Guess it didn’t work out,” Asriel whispers to Jerry.

Gathering his bearings, Dr. Gaster coughed, “Well then, class, today we have a new student. Come in, Frisk!”

A short, human girl entered the classroom, aweing the monster students. The girl strutted in confidently and emotionlessly. Her long brown hair flowed effortlessly to her waist, while the light reflected off her small golden eyes. She radiated pure mystery, but Asriel sensed an air of pain surrounding her.

An image suddenly flashed in Asriel’s mind.

That girl, in some strange outfit, standing on the precipice of his destroyed city.

No way… it can’t be.

“Now then, why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself?” Dr. Gaster said.

“My name is Frisk. Pleased to meet you,” the human girl introduced herself in a bored tone.

Her piercing gaze looked directly at Asriel. A shiver of discomfort ran through him as he tried to hide behind the person in front of him.

\---

During break, the other students gathered around the new arrival, questioning her with their curiosity.

“Frisk, where did you go to school before?” one monster with blue hair asked.

“A religious school near my home,” Frisk replied.

“Did you join in any clubs or sports?” Another monster asked, probably to recruit her into his own chess club.

“I didn’t participate much in school activities,” the human responded.

“She’s a total babe isn’t she?” Jerry said quietly to Papyrus and Asriel. The three of them watched the new girl from afar.

“Hey Asriel, do you know her? She glared at you earlier,” Papyrus asked in his most quiet voice, which was just normal volume.

“Uhh… well…”

Suddenly Frisk appeared, standing at the edge of Asriel’s desk, looking directly down at him.

“Asriel Dreemurr. You’re the nurse aid, are you not,” Frisk phrased it more like a statement rather than a question.

“Oh. uh, well-”

“Will you accompany me then?” Her golden glare pierced his soul, but she was compelling either way.

Asriel had no choice but to agree. The two leave the classroom, but although Frisk was the one who was new and asked for assistance, she was the one leading the way. As they walked through the hallways, the monsters’ murmurs echoed, all admiring the new girl. Frisk paid no attention to it and continued leading.

“Uhm, how did you know I was the nurse aid?” Asriel asked, more to make conversation if anything.

Frisk didn’t say anything, making Asriel nervous.

“Dr. Gaster told me,” Frisk finally said.

“O-Oh I see,” Asriel shifted uncomfortably, “W-Well the nurse’s office is-”

Frisk turned at the right corner, “This way, isn’t it?”

“Y-Yes that’s right. But uhm… if you already know where it is, then uhm…” Asriel trailed off, hoping Frisk would get his message.

The human said nothing, but continued to walk forward, “Uhmm... uh... Frisk?”

Asriel didn’t see the dark shadow that crossed her face, angry and frustrated, “What is it?”

“Oh… uhm… that’s a nice name isn’t it? It’s very unusual.”

Frisk clenched her jaw.

“N-Not in a bad way, of course. I was just thinking how cool it is-”

Frisk silently growls, clenching her teeth further. She suddenly stops and turns around, staring Asriel down. The long hallway remained empty, a windowed wall shining beside them. The sun casted their long shadows, a bird fluttering in the light.

“Asriel Dreemurr. Do you value the life you currently live. Do you consider your friends and family precious?” Frisk’s dark tone started Asriel.

“O-Of course I do. I love my family and friends,” Asriel stammered, uncomfortable to be asked such a question by someone he just met.

“Do you really?”

“I do! I wouldn’t lie about that!” a part of Asriel was offended by that question. How could he not love the people who love him?

“I see. Well if that’s the case, you wouldn’t change who you are, would you?” Frisk emotionless voice grew threatening, “Because if you do, you will lose everything.”

“Huh?” Asriel could feel his heart speed up. Who the heck is his chick? Fear courses through him, but his feet remained still.

“You should stay as you are. Asriel Dreemurr. Stay as you are and as you always shall be.” With that, Frisk turned around, her long flowing hair swaying beside her, leaving Asriel alone with nothing but his shadow.

The goat monster stared in disbelief at what just happened, his heartbeat settling down.

\---

Throughout the day, Asriel and his classmates watched Frisk perform amazing feats. During math, the human easily solved the math problem with no hesitation, as if she’d done this a million times. During PE, she jumped through the hurdles quickly, practically breaking the school record. The student surround her all day, admiring and complimenting her on her skills, but Frisk paid no mind. She caught Asriel staring at her and she gave him an emotionless glare once again. The goat monster hid behind Papyrus out of fear.

Little did anyone know, a small, human child watched within the shadows.

After school ended, Asriel, Papyrus, and Jerry head to the mall, dining in a cafe for tea and cakes. The noise of everyday life always calms the goat monster down, and after the weird day, Asriel really needed to unwind. After they all sat down, he told his friends his encounter with the new student, sparing no detail.

“WHAT? SHE SAID WHAT?!” Papyrus exclaimed, prompting a shush from a nearby customer.

“Yeah, it doesn’t make any sense,” Asriel sighed.

“WELL, MAYBE SHE’S GOING THROUGH A HARD TIME? BUT EVEN SO, SHE SHOULDN’T TAKE IT OUT ON YOU!” Papyrus said.

“Azzy, are you sure, you’ve never met her before?” Jerry asked again.

“Well… I want to say yes but…”

“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

“Well, this is going to sound crazy, but I first met her last night in a dream… or something,” Asriel confessed nervously.

Papyrus and Jerry looked at each other then both started laughing as if Asriel told the funniest joke in the world. Papyrus bangs on the table, while Jerry wiped away the tears in his eyes.

“WOWIE! YOU’RE LIKE AN ANIME CHARACTER OR SOMETHING!” Papyrus teased.

“That’s mean! This is really bothering me!” Asriel exclaims, flustered.

“WELL THAT EXPLAINS IT! YOU WERE BOTH STAR CROSSED LOVERS IN YOUR PAST LIFE AND NOW YOU’VE FOUND EACH OTHER ONCE AGAIN!” Papyrus joked, still laughing.

“Azzy, what kind of dream was it?” Jerry, regaining her composure again, questioned.

“To be honest, I don’t remember anymore. I just know it was strange,” Asriel answered.

“Then maybe you have met her somewhere before, but you just don’t consciously remember. Maybe you passed by her on the street or something and your subconscious remembered, bringing her out into a dream or some shit like that. Anyway, you’re being stupid,” Jerry theorized.

“THAT SOUNDS A BIT TOO COINCIDENTAL TO ME!”

Checking his watch, Jerry stood up. “Oh I better go.”

“What is it today? Cheetos or Doritos,” Asriel mocked.

“Neither, It’s Lay's time!” Jerry waved goodbye “Well, see you guys tomorrow!”

They all waved their goodbyes.

“OH ASRIEL! CAN WE STOP BY THE MUSIC STORE BEFORE WE GO HOME?!” Papyrus begged.

“Sure Pap. Buying another CD for Ton?”

“NYEH HEH HEH, HE’LL LOVE IT!”

\---

Within the dark allies of the mall, a human child ran for their life, avoiding the purple attacks shooting at them. They navigated through the foreign maze, though any chance of throwing them off was no use. Their pursuer knew this place too well. One attack managed to scrape the child’s arm, but they kept on running.

\---

At the music store, Asriel and Papyrus put on headphones, listening to the swirling music. Azzy tested the newest CD first, a song called “Hopes and Dreams” by a new composer, Toby Fox. He continued to listen to the notes, humming along once he got the beat down. Suddenly, he heard a child’s voice in his head.

“Help me,” the voice called out to him.

Asriel blinked in confusion, taking the headphones off thinking it was part of the song.

“Help! Asriel!” The voice was more urgent.

This time, the voice said his name. Asriel stopped and looked around, knowing he heard it for sure this time. No one in the store seemed in distressed, they all went about their daily business. Then, who was calling him?

“Please… save me,” the voice was getting weaker.

Growing more concerned, he followed the voice, or more like wandered around until something felt right. He found himself on the upper levels that was closed off for remodeling. The floor was dark, save for a few lanterns glowing dimly. The voice continued begging him to save them. His fur stood up in fear from the quiet. He shouldn’t be here… but something pressed him forward. He pushed the door to an empty ballroom, building materials cluttering all around him.

“Where are you?” he called into the darkness, “Who are you?”

Gleaming red lights flashed in every corner.

“Save me!” above him, a ceiling tile shook, dust falling down like a waterfall.

Suddenly, the tile gave in and human child, no older than seven or eight with light brown hair, red eyes, and pink cheeks fell to the floor, their legs badly damaged from cuts and bruises, blood trickling down their face. Asriel gasped at the body before him, running to their side and holding them close.

“Is that you? Are you okay?!”

“Save… me.” The voice was no longer inside his head, but right in front of him, weak and broken.

In front of him, a chain cluttered to the ground, with Frisk standing beside it in the same outfit she wore in his dream.

“F-Frisk?!” Asriel squeaked, fear running through him. Is she going to hurt him too?!

“Get away from that thing,” Frisk ordered calmly.

“Thing? This is human child!” Asriel cried.

Frisk’s mouth twitched subtly, momentarily breaking their emotionless state.

“Besides… They’re hurt…” Asriel cradled the child in his arms, “Please don’t hurt them anymore!”

“This has nothing to do with you,” Frisk stepped closer, towering over the monster.

“B-But they were calling me to save him!”

“...I see.” The chain rattles in her grip.

Asriel could hear his heartbeat quicken as the chains sway. He could imagine her striking him with it, hurting both him and the child. He was in no shape to fight, and even if he was, he has a feeling he won’t be able to beat her.

Suddenly, as torrent of white air blasted Frisk, engulfing her in the smoke. Papyrus stood several feet away, shooting the fire extinguisher at the human girl.

“ASRIEL! THIS WAY!” Papyrus commanded.

Once the goat monster and the human child was safely behind the skeleton, he threw the fire extinguisher into the smoke and the three of them ran to safety. Frisk cleared the smoke with their magic, but it was too late. They had gotten away. But that didn’t matter, a witch’s labyrinth had appeared. Butterflies, roses, garden supplies all surround her, trapping the human in a maze.

“Now, of all times,” Frisk growled.

Asriel carried the child on his shoulder while he runs away with Papyrus, “NOW SHE WASN’T VERY NICE! AND IS THAT A HUMAN? ARE THEY ALIVE?!”

“I don’t know! I don’t know what any of this is, but we have to save them!” Asriel cried.

Suddenly, the space around them changed, with large monarch butterflies fluttering around them, tripwire circling their feet, and fences popping up out of nowhere. The hallway became twice as big, with nowhere in sight. They weren’t even in a place, this looked like an abstract world.

“WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!” Papyrus hollered.

“There’s something wrong here! The path keeps changing!”

A shadow flickered behind Asriel and he turned around, his eyes widening in fear. A row of cotton balls rose up from the ground, each had a black handlebar mustache.

“W-What are those?!” Asriel shouted to no one in particular.

Asriel and Papyrus hold each other close, with no idea what’s going on. The cotton balls surround them, chanting in an unknown language with high voices of children. The balls close in, creeping closer and closer.

“THIS IS A JOKE RIGHT? THIS IS ALL A DREAM RIGHT?!” Papyrus prayed hopefully.

Soulless black eyes swirl around the cotton balls, their bodies protruding snipping black metal scissors aiming right toward them. Metal chains circled them, and with a red flash, the cotton balls disappeared within an instant.

“Wha? What’s going on?!”

Heels clicked behind him, and a soft golden glow could be heard. A familiar voice rang through the hall.

“boy, that was close. it looks like you guys were cotton a bad situation,” a short skeleton emerged from the darkness, a gold gem glowing in his palms as magic radiated from it.

“SANS?!” Papyrus blurted in shock.

“heya bro. it looks like you’ve discovered my secret,” Sans looks at the human child in Asriel’s arm, “you rescued chara for me. thanks, you’ve saved me a lot of work.”

“I-I was called to them! I heard their voice inside my head…” Asriel explained.

“i see… and paps?” before the taller skeleton could answer, the metal barb wires and scissors reformed, surrounding the group once again, “man, looks like i’ve got actual work to do. i’ll be right back.”

Sans twirled in a circle, throwing his gem in the air as a yellow mist surround him. Soon his school uniform began to change. His socks and sneakers transformed into dark brown boots, his black pants changed into brown dress pants, his white shirt swapped into a white dress shirt, hugging his body firmly with a brown and gold shirt and a gold tie wrapped around his collar. A brown beret appeared on the top of his head with a golden pin with the same gem inside and white feather sticking out. He summons a long shotgun like weapon, with the end of barrel, a dragon like head opening his mouth, ready to fire.

Sans jumps in the air, hundreds of the same weapon behind him, all firing at once with a single trigger. Flashes of golden light all rain on top of the cotton heads, destroying everything in its path. The shorter skeleton lands gracefully on the ground, watching his work do its job.

Both Asriel and Papyrus stare in awe, speechless. After the smoke clears away, the strange world around them disappear, and the group returns to the dark mall hallway. Asriel and Papyrus sighed in relief.

But the danger wasn’t over yet. Frisk landed in front of them, her hair falling gracefully down her shoulders.

“the witch escaped. if you want to follow it, do it now,” Sans said, stepping in front of his brother and Asriel.

“I have business here,” Frisk simply states.

“you’re not too bright, ain’t cha,” Sans chuckled darkly, “i’m saying i’ll let you go for what you did. this time.”

Frisk just stared, their anger slipping through the cracks of their emotionless expression.

“i’m quite lazy and i dun really feel like fighting. but i will if i have to,” Sans’s eye flashed blue and gold, “o n l y i f y o u m a k e m e.”

Frisk didn’t move from the standoff, the tension rising in the room. Regretfully, she backs away, turning around, heartache written all over her face, but none could see, and disappears. Asriel and Papyrus sighed in relief and looked over gratefully at their savior. The three of them find a quiet spot and Sans laid down a blanket he found in one of the boxes. Asriel sets the child down on the blanket and Sans held out his gem toward him, the radiating glow, healing all their wounds.

“Thank you Sans! You’re a lifesaver!” The human child, Chara, expressed.

“eh, i didn’t do much. you should be thanking these two,” Sans shrugged.

“Thank you very much! My name is Chara!” The child introduced themselves.

“Were you the one calling me?” Asriel asked.

“Yes I was, Asriel Dreemurr, and you too Papyrus.”

“HOW DID YOU KNOW OUR NAMES?!”

“I came here because I have a request for you two,” Chara smiled cheerfully.

“A r-request?” Asriel tilted his head.

Sans, who already guessed what Chara was going to say, flinched, his white pupils disappearing but remained silent.

Under the darkness and dim lights, Chara’s eyes almost seemed to be glowing red, “I want you two to make a contract with me and become a Magi!”


	2. That Would Truly Be Wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the amazing artist! [ Sitka_Serket ](https://sitka-serket.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

Asriel once again awoke with a start, but this time, it was his alarm clock instead of a strange dream. He found himself hugging a temmiebear once again, stretching himself awake. He yawned, recalling yesterday’s events. Was that all a dream? In the corner of his eye, a movement flickered, and Chara, the human child was sitting down patiently on his chair. Asriel jumped in surprise, throwing his blanket in the air.

“Chara, you startled me!”

“Good morning, Asriel,” Chara greeted.

“How did you get in here?” Asriel looked around him, knowing that he had locked all the doors and windows last night.

“I told you, I’m not actually a human. I’ve merely taken the form of one for your comfort and familiarity,” Chara tilted their head.

“That still doesn’t answer my question though,” Asriel laughed nervously, “Anyway, I should get ready.”

Asriel met his mother in the bathroom, a morning tradition that he always enjoyed. Swiping the minty paste on his toothbrush, he began brushing, his drowsiness still hasn’t left him yet.

“Asriel, I heard you came home late last night,” Toriel said, using her maternal tone.

“Yeah. I was hanging out with Papyrus yesterday,” Asriel replied in between the brushes.

“Well, I’m not a big fan of curfews or anything, but just let us know where you are next time, understand?” Toriel scolded.

“I’m sorry, Mom, it won’t happen again.” Asriel rinsed and looked behind him, staring at Chara hovering by the door with a big smile on their face. Huh, other people really can’t see them after all.

Asriel dazed off, remembering what happened after yesterday’s attack. They had gone back to Papyrus’s house, with Sans leading them into his room. Stacks of books cluttered his messy desk, school papers laid disorganized on his carpeted floor, and a single sock rested on his unkempt bed. The only thing truly clear of any mess were his bare white walls. San jumped on his bed, sinking into his mattress.

“make yourselves comfortable.”

“SANS! WE CANNOT GET COMFORTABLE IN THIS MESS! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM?!” Papyrus huffed in frustration.

With a snap of his fingers, a whirlwind tore through the room, tidying everything into its neat and orderly place. Except for that one single sock that remained on his bed.

“cool trick huh?” Sans winks.

“I THINK IT’S STILL LAZY!” Papyrus grumbled.

“let’s get down to business.” Sans ignored his brother and sits up on his bed, making room for Asriel and Papyrus to sit. “chara chose both of you. which means you’re involved in this now.”

Sans flexed his fingers and a golden gem appeared in his palms, a yellow light illuminating from it. _How pretty,_ Asriel thought.

“this is a soul gem,” Sans explained. “when chara makes a contract with someone, a soul gem is born. it is the source of our magic and proof of a Magi.”

“WHAT’S THIS ABOUT A CONTRACT?” Papyrus wondered out loud.

“I will grant you one wish- any wish you desire,” Chara suddenly appeared.

“Woah? Really?!” Asriel gasped.

“Yes. Anything you want. I can grant even the most impossible of wishes,” Chara smiled, but something about their eyes remained the same.

“SO WE COULD WISH FOR ENDLESS PUZZLES? A BETTER BATTLE BODY? ADORING FANS?!” Papyrus eyes sockets shined brightly, or it would be if he had pupils.

Asriel laughed.

“Yes,” Chara nodded. “But in exchange for that wish, your Soul Gem is created. Those who posses a Soul Gem are responsible for killing witches. It would be your duty.”

“SO WHAT EXACTLY IS A WITCH?” Papyrus asked, “ARE THEY DIFFERENT FROM MAGI?"

“If Magi are born from wishes, then witches are born from curses. Just as Magi spreads Hope, witches spread Despair. And since they are invisible to most people, it makes their Evil even more insidious. Anxiety and Mistrust… Irrational Rage and Hatred… They plant to seeds of disasters throughout the world,” Chara explained.

“strange suicides and murders are caused by a witch’s curse,” Sans’s jovial smile twitched, his eyes growing sad. “its formless darkness grows within the cursed person, consuming them inside and out.”

“IF WITCHES ARE SO DANGEROUS, HOW COME PEOPLE DON’T KNOW ABOUT THEM?” Papyrus inquired.

“Because witches hide in labyrinths they create,” Chara answered, “They are careful not to appear in front of a mortal’s eye. The maze, like place you were in today was a labyrinth.”

“they’re actually quite dangerous. those who wander in, don’t usually make it out alive,” Sans said.

“And you fight such scary creatures?” Asriel glanced over in worry.

“yep. and often risking my life,” Sans closed his eyes and took and deep breath, his expression grown serious. “that’s why you two should think very carefully before becoming magi. having been chosen by chara, you have the rare chance of having any wish granted. but remember, that wish also could come with death.”

Papyrus’s bones rattled, his head hung low, “THIS IS QUITE A CHOICE.”

Beside him, Asriel whimpered.

“to help ya make up your minds, why dun you two come along to some witch hunts with me?” Sans proposed.

“Huh?!” Could Asriel really do that?

“you should see for yourself what it’s like to battle witches,” Sans turns to Papyrus, his gaze holding the intensity of an older brother, “and also to think long and hard about what you want badly enough, you’d risk your life for it.”

Asriel once again returned to reality, sighing. Is there something he’d risk his life for? He already has everything… What more could he want? Yet, the thought of being a magical being, saving people, hunting witches, he could not get that out of his mind. Looking at the time, he sighs, and rushed to school.

 

 

 

\----

“Good morning!” Asriel called after Papyrus and Jerry.

“Your hair is a mess,” Jerry waved.

“GOOD MORNIN-GAHHH!” Papyrus stammered, seeing Chara at Asriel’s side.

“Something wrong?” Jerry’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Before the skeleton answered, he rushed to Asriel’s side, whispering in his ear, “SO OTHER PEOPLE REALLY CAN’T SEE THEM?”

“It seems so.”

“UHM…”

Papyrus smiled widely, linking his bony arm into one of Jerry’s long ones, proclaiming they should continue walking so they would not be late.

 _We can also communicate by talking like this_ , Chara’s voice echoed in Papyrus’s and Asriel’s mind.

 _HUUH?!_ Papyrus loud thoughts thundered in Asriel’s head. _YOU MEAN WE ALREADY HAVE POWERS?_

 _No no, silly_ , Chara giggled, _I’m just acting as an intermediary between your thoughts right now. It’s quite handy being able to talk telepathically, is it not?_

 _Still a little weird though_ , Asriel commented mentally.

The goat monster and the skeleton were too busy having their own mental conversation, they walked past Jerry, forgetting about him.

“Hey you two. What’s going on?” Jerry called, not appreciating being ignored. “You’ve been staring at each other intensely.”

“Huh? No, there’s nothing going on,” Asriel quickly tried to end the topic.

“Don’t tell me, you two have already gotten close enough to communicate through your eyes!” Jerry exclaimed, “Oh, how I’m already being left out! Tell me, what happened after I left yesterday?!”

“FEAR NOT, FRIEND! YOU SHALL NEVER BE EXCLUDED FROM OUR FRIENDSHIP!” Papyrus consoled the distressed monster. “COME NOW! WE DON’T WANT TO BE LATE!”

The three friends arrived to their class just on time, separating into their assigned seats. Doubts whether it’s okay for Chara to be there from Papyrus flitted through Asriel’s mind and he began to wonder the same thing. Chara questioned his doubts until Papyrus commented on Frisk being in the same class as them.

 _Actually, I think school is the safest place for me_ , Chara replied, _Frisk would not try to attack me in a public place. Sans is here also._

 _Sans is two years ahead of us, so his classroom is pretty far…_ Asriel voiced his concern mentally.

 _dun worry about it, kid. i can still hear you,_ Sans’s thoughts suddenly rang in Asriel’s mind.

 _O-Oh good morning Sans!_ Asriel greeted.

 _i’ll keep an eye socket out for you guys_ , Sans promised, his thoughts ringing loud and clear.

All mental conversation ceased as Frisk entered the classroom, her eyes trained on them, unimpressed with Chara by Asriel’s side. It was like all the air sucked out of the room, all three of them facing off each other, waiting for someone to strike. This reminded Asriel of a nature documentary he saw once, the same tension as the moments before a snake’s first strike. Frisk takes a seat at her table in the front row, but turned around, her intense glare never leaving them. Asriel thought back to the conversation from yesterday.

So Frisk is a Magi too? Asriel asked Sans.

_ yep. and she seems to be a fairly powerful one. _

_ BUT IF SHE’S A MAGI, THEN SHOULDN’T SHE BE A GOOD GUY? _

Papyrus frowned, _WHY DID SHE SUDDENLY ATTACK ASRIEL?_

 _It was me she was after_ , Chara clarified, _It seemed like she was trying to prevent me from contracting a new Magi._

_ BUT WHY? IF WE ARE ALL FIGHTING THE SAME ENEMY, WOULDN’T IT BE BETTER IF THERE WERE MORE OF US? _

Sans frowned whenever Papyrus used ‘we’ but he hid his emotions pretty well, not exactly. _it’s pretty common for Magi to fight each other._

 _But why?_ Asriel gasped.

 _have you ever played a videogame where you defeat a boss battle and they drop a whole bunch of loot? it’s similar to that. that’s why sometimes, depending on the time and situation, magi's might fight each other for those rewards,_ Sans explains.

 _SO BASICALLY, THE REASON WHY FRISK WAS STARING AT ASRIEL ALL DAY WAS BECAUSE SHE KNEW CHARA WAS TRYING TO CONTRACT HIM?_ Papyrus rubbed his chin, speculating the possibilities.

 _yeah. maybe_ , Sans closed his palms, his soul gem reverting back into a ring on his middle finger.

Asriel returned to reality, back into the classroom where Frisk’s eyes still bore on him.

 _DON’T WORRY, MY DEAR FRIEND! IF SHE TRIES ANYTHING, I’LL HAVE A STERN TALK WITH HER!_ Papyrus reassured, _PLUS MY BROTHER IS HERE TO PROTECT YOU TOO! _

As class droned on, Asriel began to lose focus, getting lost in his daydreams of becoming a Magi. Gaster’s explanation on the quantum theory faded into the background as he doodles various sketches of his Magi outfit. He imagined having golden flowers be a part of it, he had always admired his father’s garden after all, and a heart friendship necklace.

The lunch bell rang a few hours later and Asriel, Papyrus and Chara meet up on top of the roof, picking at their lunches. Asriel sliced a bit of snail pie and fed it to Chara who surprisingly enjoyed it very much, complimenting his mother’s cooking skills. Papyrus sighed and looked up at the blue sky looming over them, the dispersed clouds rolling in the wind.

“HEY AZZY... DID YOU COME UP WITH A WISH YET?”

Asriel shook his head, “No... How about you?”

“I HAVEN’T EITHER,” Papyrus threw his trash in the nearest trashcan, “SERIOUSLY THOUGH, I HAVE GONE THROUGH MANY GOOD IDEAS TOO. I MEAN, THERE ARE PLENTY OF THINGS I WANT AND HAVE TO DO, BUT THE WHOLE RISKING YOUR LIFE PART IS GETTING TO ME. NONE OF THE STUFF I WANT IS WORTH THAT MUCH.”

Asriel nodded in agreement.

“Curious. Most Magi's I’ve contracted accept my offer right away,” Chara said.

“THEN MAYBE THE TWO OF US ARE JUST FOOLS,” Papyrus joked, his red scarf waving in the wind.

“Huh. You think so?” Asriel chuckles.

“YES. A PAIR OF IGNORANT FOOLS, LIVING BLISSFULLY IGNORANT LIVES. I’M SURE IT’S NOT ALL THAT UNUSUAL. WISHING FOR SOMETHING SO STRONGLY THAT YOU’D GLADLY TRADE YOUR LIFE FOR IT. THERE MUST BE COUNTLESS PEOPLE IN THE WORLD WHO HAVE SUCH WISHES IN THEIR HEARTS,” Papyrus clenches his fists. “MOST LIKELY, IT MEANS THE TWO US WHO CAN’T EVEN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WISH FOR, HAVEN’T EXPERIENCED SUCH SUFFERING. WE’VE BEEN SO BLESSED, THAT WE’VE BECOME IGNORANT FOOLS. WHY US, OF ALL PEOPLE?”

“Papyrus, if that’s what you think, what did Sans wished for?” Asriel furrowed his eyebrows.

“NYEH…” Papyrus hung his head low, his expression darkening, “I DON’T KNOW. I THOUGHT I KNEW MY BROTHER, BUT IT TURNS OUT, I DON’T KNOW HIM AT ALL.”

“Papyrus…” Asriel rubbed his friend’s back in attempt to comfort him.

A sudden blast of wind blew past them as Frisk emerged behind them, her long chestnut her flying behind her as she pushes the strands behind her ear. Her heels click against the floor as she steps closer and closer to the monsters. Asriel and Papyrus held each other close, a spike of fear rising within them.

 _don’t worry_ , Sans’s voice rings clearly in their heads.

The two monsters looked at the tower in the next building where Sans leaned against the pillar, his soul gem in hand as he watched the events unfold. Frisk already took notice, but paid no attention.

“PLEASE, WE DON’T WANT A FIGHT,” the taller monster shielded Asriel with his body.

“No. That is not my intention,” Frisk said, looking down at Chara. "I had hoped to kill it before it made contact with Asriel, but it’s too late for that now.”

Frisk looked back up at the goat monster, their golden eyes shone with power and hatred. “So, what will you do? Will you become a Magi as well?”

“I…”

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU ARE IN THE POSITION TO SAY THAT,” Papyrus scolded the human.

Frisk paused. Her emotionlessly state sending shivers down Asriel’s spine, “Do you remember what I said yesterday?”

“Y-Yeah…” Asriel nodded.

“Good. Then I hope my warning has not been in vain,” Frisk closed her eyes and walked away, her long hair swaying in the wind.

“F-Frisk!” Asriel hesitated, but decided to continue anyway, “Why did you become a Magi?”

Frisk stopped abruptly, turning around and looking at him, for the first time, with kind, sad eyes. He could see all the pain and suffering behind them, wearing a mask of devoid of life. Looking into those despairing gold eyes, he felt a punch in the gut, like she was trying to tell him something, but couldn’t. Not saying another word, Frisk, turned back around and walked away.

 

 

 

\---

After school, Asriel and Papyrus told Jerry that they had to take care of something so they wouldn’t be able to hang out that day. Jerry began tearing up, running away exclaiming something about being the third wheel. Papyrus called after her in concern, but Asriel knew that she was just being playful and didn’t take any offense. The two of them met Sans at a local bar, ordering burgers and fries. The shorter skeleton grabbed a nearby ketchup bottle and began squirting in his mouth. After knowing him for several years, Asriel wasn’t fazed by it anymore.

“so,” Sans sets down the bottle. “shall we begin lesson one: a day in a life of a magi? are you ready?”

“I DON’T KNOW IF THIS WILL HELP BUT,” Papyrus reached into his bag and pulled out a large, femur like bone and held it up in the air, “I BROUGHT SOMETHING ALONG TO HELP US DEFEND OURSELVES WITH!”

“i’m glad you’re going into this with such enthusiasm, paps,” Sans’s smile didn’t reach his eye sockets.

“DID YOU BRING ANYTHING ASRIEL?”

“Huh? Oh uhm,” Asriel blushed a deep red and pulled out the sketches he made in class, “Just some outfit designs…”

The skeleton brothers pulled the notebook closer to them, admiring the artwork and complimenting Asriel for his artistic and creative abilities, but still laughing about how adorable he is. Asriel blushed harder, burying his face in his paws, while Chara tilted her head at the monster’s antics. The three monsters and human child return to the desert level of the mall, hiding under the cover of the darkness. The dust and heavy musk of state air made Asriel’s nose twitch. A chilly air seemed to follow them as the memories of the day before resurfaced, but Sans held out his golden Soul Gem, guiding them with its light.

“there are remnants of magic used by that witch we faced yesterday,” Sans’s Soul Gem flickered, glowing brightly then dimmed downed continuously, “the core of witch hunting is scouting the city on foot. once your soul gem picks up a witch’s trail, you just follow it until it leads you to the witch.”

“THAT’S LESS EXCITING THAN I THOUGHT,” Papyrus commented.

Chara disappeared off to somewhere while the three follow the glow of the Gem. They walked around the city on foot for hours, with no lead to where the witch was. The sun began to set, an ocean of orange and pink spreading through the skies as the three monsters cross a bridge, no car or living being in sight.

“IT DOESN’T SEEM TO BE GLOWING BRIGHTER,” Papyrus said, his patience growing thin.

“it’s been a full night since the witch escaped. there are fewer traces to catch hold of now.”

“What if you had gone after it right away yesterday?” Asriel asked.

“i may have been able to finish it off. but it wasn’t worth leaving behind you and my brother after what you two went through.”

Asriel’s eyes lowered, his heart sinking in guilt. If he hadn’t been so useless, Sans would’ve able to kill it, but instead, because of him, it escaped, possibly killing more innocent people.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say.

“it’s cool,” Sans reassured, but it didn’t help much.

“WOW BROTHER! YOU TRULY ARE AN ALLY OF JUSTICE!” Papyrus beamed, proud to have his brother do some good. “BUT THAT TRANSFER STUDENT STILL SCARES ME!”

Asriel thought back to the moment on the roof, where he felt Frisk’s pain as she stared into his soul. Those gold eyes didn’t look evil, only misunderstood, carrying a silent pain as if she held the world on her shoulders. Is she really a bad person?

As the monsters wandered around, a single, lone human stumbled into an abandoned building, her movements swaying and uncoordinated.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHERE THE WITCH MIGHT BE?”

“witches could be found around accidents or tragedy. that’s why i usually check high traffic streets and stuff. also hidden places where people might commit suicide. then there are hospitals: the worst place for witches to take form. they drain the life away of already frail patients,” Sans suddenly stopped, his Soul Gem reacting greatly, “it’s near.”

The winds blew past them, carrying dust.

The sad human stood on top of the roof, holding onto the railing behind  
her, leaving her red heels behind. The three monsters rush to the building, watching the pulsating Soul Gem.

“yep. the witch is here. there’s no mistake,” Sans transformed into his Magi outfit, prepared for a battle.

Papyrus looked up and gasped, pointing at the human, “SANS! LOOK! UP THERE!”

But it was already too late. The human flung herself off the roof, gravity pulling her to her death, but Sans didn’t allow it. Locating her soul, he turned it blue, allowing him to take control. His magic wrapped around her body, catching her mid fall, and gently lowered her to the ground. She might’ve fallen unconscious, but that just made it easier for the skeleton, not having to explained to her what she tried to do. He turned her neck, revealing a red mark of an outline of a butterfly.

“a witch’s kiss,” Sans thought out loud, “just as i thought.”

“Is she-”

“don’t worry, she’s fine. let’s go,” the skeleton led the two monsters into the abandoned building.

At first glance, there wasn’t anything remarkable. Glass shattered windows brought in the chills, police tapes strung over in every corner, and graffiti painted the walls. If Asriel remembered correctly, this place was supposed to be a business center, but the funds got cut and the construction was called off. Sans slowly approached the stairs, his Soul Gem on his beret twinkling, revealing a barrier similar to the witch's kiss.

“i won’t let you escape this time,” Sans grabbed his brother’s bone weapon and used his magic to transform it into a sharp edge bone, almost like a sword.

“WOAH!” Papyrus exclaimed, impressed by his older brother’s abilities.

“it’s not much, but it should protect you from any immediate danger,” Sans shrugged, walking up to the barrier, “you must stay by me at all times, do you understand?”

Papyrus and Asriel nodded in agreement and followed Sans into the labyrinth. As the three monsters stepped inside, Frisk watched from afar, her heart clouding and frustration.

Inside the barrier, the same cotton things with mustaches trade off roses with each other, handing them to their master. They don’t bother attacking the monsters, but instead watched. Flying creatures with ghost shaped bodies and multiple eyes with butterfly wings popped up at them, but Sans summoned his guns and blasted them away. Meanwhile, Papyrus uselessly swung his sword, yelling at the things to go away.

“so? are you two scared?” Sans asked as the three of them ran across the bridge, turned at corners, and stopped to kill the flying familiars.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS FEARS NOTHING!” the tall skeleton put on his false bravado.

“heh, you’re so cool, paps.” More creatures attack the trio, but Sans expertly shot and sliced them away, protecting his brother at all costs.

Asriel watched the older skeleton, admiring his movements, his calm features, his bravery. He knew what he was doing. Asriel was scared, but…

Once the path was cleared, the trio kept moving, the labyrinth still shifting and changing. Roses and barb wire danced around the walls, with strange symbols hanging above a shielded doorway, protected by thorns.

“we’re almost there.”

Once at the doorway, Sans summoned a row of those dragon blaster things, Gaster Blasters, as Asriel remembered him calling them, and shot away the thorns. The door immediately opened, opening more layers of doors, doors, doors, until they finally reached a grand hall, covered in runes, butterflies, and roses. In the center of the hall stood a fearsome creature, with a puke green goop like head, decorated with roses; its neck barely holding up the head with its pale pink slug body with faded emerald butterfly wings attached.

GERTRUDE.

The cotton ball familiars all surround their master, ready to protect it.

 

 

 

“look. that is a witch,” Sans points.

“EW…”

“You’re going to fight it?” Asriel hugged his chest, unable to tear his eyes away.

“don’t worry, kid. i won’t lose to that thing,” Sans stomps his foot, a wall of white bones separating the Magi and the monsters. “stay behind this wall.”

Taking one look at the witch, Sans jumped in front of it, landing without an injury. He snapped his fingers to get its attention and held up his hand, the Gaster Blasters and white bones falling under his commands. The witch threw a giant love seat at him and scurries around the walls as Sans fired, every shot missing. Realizing that he needed more ammo, the skeleton called for more blasters and shotguns, firing each individually. The witch continued to flutter away frantically. Sensing something crawling up his legs, he looked down the witch’s familiars, tiny versions of the ghost shaped creatures he saw earlier until they all surround him, connecting together to form a black tendril that wrapped around his legs and flinging him in the air. Sans gasped in surprise, but took advantage of the situation, firing his shotguns at the witch resting at its original place. This short victory didn’t last long. The tendril threw him against the wall, damaging it immensely, temporarily paralyzing the skeleton. It hung him upside down as Papyrus screamed out his brother’s name. Sans regained consciousness and winked at his brother in reassurance. Ropes of bones erupted from the ground, retaliating the witch’s attack and coiled around it. The skeleton pulled his tie tied around his neck and used it to cut the tendril holding him up. Once the ribbon returned to his grasp, he transformed it into his largest gaster blaster, standing on its forehead.

“tiro finale!” The blaster charged the attack in its mouth, firing an enormous amount of magic at the witch.

The witch exploded into a golden light, dropping a black Soul Gem like object in its place. Moments later, the labyrinth disappeared, leaving the monsters inside the abandoned building. Sans picked up the object, showing it to Papyrus and Asriel.

“this is a grief seed. it’s a witch’s egg,” Sans explained.

“E-egg?”

“witches sometimes carry it. if you’re lucky, you might find one after a battle.”

“It’s alright,” Chara suddenly appeared, “It’s safe in this form. In fact, they are incredibly valuable because of what they do.”

Sans reverted back into his normal clothes and held out his Soul Gem for his friends to see, “my soul gem looks a little darker than last night, right? but if i use this grief seed…”

Sans tapped the grief seed against his Soul Gem, a wave of black matter transferring into the grief seed, leaving the gem as bright as it was before.

“IT CLEARED UP AGAIN!” Papyrus noticed.

“yeah. with this, it restored the magic i used during the battle as well. when i said there were certain rewards to defeating witches, i meant this,” Sans flung the grief seed into the black hallway behind them.

They never heard the seed drop, instead, flying straight into Frisk’s palm who emerged from the shadows.

“it should be good for one more use. i’ll let you have it, frisk,” Sans offered generously.

The human remained silent.

“maybe you don’t like sharing with others?” Sans smirked, leaning back into his lazy personality.

“It was your kill. You should keep the rewards for yourself,” Frisk threw the grief seed, which Sans easily caught.

Asriel noticed how tense the skeletons got from that exchange.

“i see. so that’s your answer.”

Frisk doesn’t say much more. She turned back into the darkness, leaving the trio alone without anymore trouble.

“WELL THAT WAS SOMETHING!”

“We could’ve been friends…” Asriel sighed sadly.

“only works if both parties consent, kiddo,” Sans shrugged, pulling a ketchup packet out of his pocket and sucked on it.

The monsters returned to the entrance, where Asriel held the sacred human as she cried into his shoulders once she remembered what happened. He stroked her back, telling her it was all a bad dream.

“WELL THAT’S ONE PROBLEM SOLVED!” Papyrus smiled.

Asriel nodded. It was too confusing trying to figure out what he would wish for, but Sans looked so amazing fighting to save people. If someone like him could go around helping people like that, it would be truly wonderful.


	3. I'm Not Afraid of Anything Anymore

Papyrus stands outside of the empty hallway, the sunset casting an orange glow spreading across the sky. He takes a deep breath and enter the hospital room, the white curtains swaying in the breeze. In the bed laid a single monster, glancing outside the window. His black locks hung at his shoulders, his metal face distant and pensive. The robot monster finally took notice of the skeleton in the room and smiled, signing hello in sign language. Papyrus swung a chair closer to the robot, reaching inside his bag and pulling out a new album that he bought.

“HERE! I BOUGHT HIS FOR YOU!” Papyrus plugged the headphones into the CD player and offered it to his friend.

The robot’s face lit up, _Really, thank you for all of this._ _You’re really good at finding rare CD's aren’t you?_ he puts the headphones above his ear, _The soprano is amazing! Do you want to listen too, Papyrus?_

“IF THAT’S OKAY WITH YOU!” Papyrus takes a bud and swayed with the music.

The singer’s voice flowed through his head, soft and sweet. He remembered seeing Mettaton perform for the first time, before the malfunction. The robot’s voice was once angelic and soothing, reaching the highest and lowest of notes. He lifted the skeleton’s soul and brought it back down, like a river flowing down a mountain. Papyrus heard his friend sniffle, snapping his attention. Mettaton looked away, outside the window, but Papyrus could still see the tears flowing down his cheeks. Papyrus looked away, his eyes drifted down with sadness. The two of them sit there in the hospital room, with nothing but the singer’s voice filling the void.

 

 

\---

Asriel and Papyrus watched in awe as Sans obliterates another witch, landing on top of the lamp post with perfect ease. The witch exploded, leaving behind a blinding light right behind the magical being.

“WOWIE, YOU’RE SO COOL BROTHER!” Papyrus exclaimed.

“heh, thanks bro. but you’re the cooler one. remember, this isn’t a magic show. what we’re doing is very dangerous,” Sans transformed back into his normal clothes and hopped down.

“It didn’t drop a Grief Seed this time,” Asriel tilted his head.

“That’s because it was a witch’s familiar, not the witch itself,” Chara manifested themselves beside him, “Familiars do not carry Grief Seeds.”

“So that wasn’t a witch…”

“IT SEEMS LIKE WE’VE BEEN FIGHTING A LOT OF DUDS LATELY,” Papyrus commented, sounding disappointed.

“yeah, but we can’t leave familiars to do as they please. if left alone, they can develop into the same kind of witch they broke off from,” Sans explained, “come on, let’s go.”

The three of them walk through the silent park, the street lamps illuminating their path. The cool night brushed against Asriel’s skin as the stars sparkle through the darkness. He always admired them, how they can shine through the endless sea of space. It reminded him of how even through the toughest adversaries, it is still possible to have hope.

“so have you two decided on a wish yet?” Sans asked.

Asriel and Papyrus sadly shook their heads.

“heh, that’s how it goes. you never really realize how much you have until you’re asked to make a wish,” Sans shrugged.

“SO THEN WHAT DID YOU WISH FOR, BROTHER?” Papyrus questioned innocently.

Sans’s expression darkened, his steps coming to a stop. He clenched his fists, and looked away.

“OH! I DON’T MEAN TO PRY! I WAS JUST WONDERING BECAUSE YOU’RE MY BROTHER AND ALL…”

Sans smiled softly at his brother, his eyes full of sadness, “it’s okay paps. do you remember, three years ago when you got really sick?”

“OF COURSE I REMEMBER. THE DOCTORS SAID IT WAS AN EXTREME CASE OF THE FLU,” Papyrus recalled.

“the doctors said you weren’t going to make it. and so, i already knew what my wish was going to be.”

“SANS…” tears flowed from Papyrus’ s eyes and he sobbed into his hands. “YOU BECAME A MAGI FOR ME? I DIDN’T KNOW, I’M SO SORRY, BROTHER, I-”

“hey, paps, don’t cry. seeing you alive and well, i don’t regret it for a second,” Sans pulled his tall brother into his embrace.

Asriel smiled at the tender moment, this thoughts fluttering to his own baby sister, Ariel. Seeing the sibling love before him, filled him with love for his own family; his mom, his dad, and Ariel. He wondered what he would do without them.

“SO… YOU _CAN_ USE YOUR WISH ON SOMEONE ELSE THEN? ”

“Yes,” Chara nodded. “There’s no requirement that the wish has to benefit the contractee.”

“did you have someone in mind, paps?”

“I DON’T KNOW... MAYBE…” Papyrus trailed off.

“it may not be the best idea though. if you use your wish to grant someone else’s, then you must know what you’re wishing for. there is no such thing as an unselfish wish,” Sans crossed his arms, his expression serious.

“BUT SANS, YOU USED YOUR WISH TO SAVE ME!” Papyrus furrowed his bone brow.

“i know. like i said, there is no such thing as an unselfish wish,” Sans relaxes a little, his smile returning, “anyway, there’s no need to rush. take some time to figure out what _you_ truly want. ”

“Though, for me, the sooner the better,” Chara said innocently.

“don’t be such a pervert, chara. it’s no good to pressure people into things,” Sans smirks.

Papyrus and Asriel giggled, the three of them continuing along. Once home, Asriel laid on top of his bed, a textbook facing down on his stomach. He couldn’t focus on the Multiverse Theory, he had other things on his mind. What should his wish even be? Should he even become a magi?

“This really isn’t an easy decision, huh?” Asriel sighed.

“I can’t rush you into deciding. Suggesting wishes would be against the rules.” Chara leaned into the monster’s chair, folding their hands on their lap.

“Can’t I simply wish to be a magi?” Asriel joked.

“Is power what you desire, Asriel Dreemurr?” Chara’s words struck something in the monster’s soul, sending chills down his spine.

“No, no, it’s not that!” Asriel quickly shuts the idea down, but then thought for a moment, “Well, maybe it is? I’m not very smart and I don’t have a lot of talent. So if I can become someone cool like Sans, I’d be happy with just that.”

“If you become a magical being, you’ll be more powerful than Sans,” there was hunger in Chara’s tone.

“Huh?” Asriel sat up, glancing at the human child, so perfectly still, like a doll.

“Though, it does depend on the kind of wish you’ll make. Even I cannot tell how large the Soul Gem you create would be. I’ve never met another magical being with as much karmic potential as you.”

Asriel laughed. Him? Special? Chara has to be joking.

“Oh come on! You’re just teasing right?”

“No-”

A sudden knock interrupted the human.

“Asriel? Are you awake?” Asgore asked through the door.

“Yes? What is it, Dad?”

“Can you help me with your sister? She won’t go to bed.”

Asriel sighed and smiled, remembering how ordinary his life was. It was laughable really. One second ago, he was talking about magi's and his potential to a human ghost child who isn’t really one, and the next, his dad asked him to help out with his baby sister. What a strange night. The goat monster followed his dad downstairs where Ariel played with the cooking supplies, banging the spoons together.

“Come on, Ariel, it’s time to go to sleep,” Asriel confiscated the spoons from her.

“Play! Play!” Ariel reached out her arms to her brother, her wide grin was infectious.

Asriel picked her up, tickling her stomach until she squirmed and laughed in his arms, her playfulness outweighing her need to sleep. Seeing how this wasn’t the first time Ariel was acting up, he simply took her to her room and laid her down in her bed. His sister tried to wiggle away, but Asriel tucked her in tightly, confining her arms to her sides. Ariel whined, but the older brother pulled out a chair and opened her favorite bedtime story.

“Once upon a time there was a fluffy bunny…”

By the time Asriel finished the chapter, Ariel was already softly snoring away. He closed the book and planted a kiss on his sister’s head and gently closed the door behind him. Asgore met his son in the hallway.

“Thank you for that. You’re the only one who can calm her down when she gets hyper,” Asgore said, full of gratitude.

“It’s no problem. I don’t mind.”

“Shall I make us some tea?”

 

 

\---

After dropping Asriel off at home and sneaking out of his house, Sans returned to the empty park, his shoes clicking on the pavement and using his Soul Gem for better light. Once he found her presence, Sans returned his Soul Gem back into a ring.

“You do understand, don’t you,” her voice said from behind. Sans turned his head, his magic on standby, “That you’re leading innocent bystanders into danger?”

“they were chosen by chara. they’re not innocent bystanders anymore.”

“Not even your brother?” Sans flinched at the mention of Papyrus. “You know very well how dangerous this life can be. And you’re willing to put Papyrus right in front of it. And here I thought you cared about him.”

Sans summoned a bone attack and immediately charged at the human, hovering the attack inches above her chest. Frisk’s expression remained unchanged, showing no emotion as if she was expecting this.

“that’s not how it is,” Sans growled. “he can make his own decisions.”

“You’re trying to lead them into being magi's,” Frisk stated as a matter-of-factly.

“and you don’t want that.”

“No. It’s a problem. Particularly in the case of Asriel Dreemurr.”  Frisk’s eyes pierced through the skeleton.  

Sans didn’t take the bait, “ahh. so you’ve noticed it as well, haven’t you? he has incredible karmic potential.”

“He is the one person who I will NOT allow to make a contract,” Frisk snarled.

Sans kept his cool, realizing that she is not a threat, he withdrew his attack, “afraid of a magi stronger than you will get in your way? that’s quite childish, even for you.”

“Don’t pretend you know me,” the human sneered, “I have no wish to fight you, but I will if I have to.”

Frisk flipped her long hair flowing in the wind.

“then make sure we never cross paths again,” the skeleton’s eye flared menacingly. “tonight will probably be the last time we speak without fighting.”

Without saying another word, Sans walks away, leaving Frisk clenching her teeth in frustration.

 

 

\---

The next day, Asriel waited in the waiting room for Papyrus to finish talking to Mettaton. After only ten minutes, the skeleton returned, sighing.

“Oh? You’re done already?” Asriel asked.

Papyrus shook his head, “FOR SOME REASON, THEY WOULDN’T LET ME SEE HIM TODAY! MAYBE HE’S TIRED!”

The two of them exit the bustling hospital and a gleaming object catches Asriel’s eye. He stopped and stepped closer to inspect it.

“WHAT IS IT, ASRIEL?”

Recognizing the object, the goat monster gasped. “That’s a Grief Seed!”

“It’s about to hatch too,” Chara stated, appearing beside them.

The Grief Seed grew brighter, its black cracks spreading across the wall.

“What are we going to do! If it hatches, it’ll open a labyrinth!” Asriel yelled.

“LET ME CALL SANS!” Papyrus fished out his phone and dialed his brother. After the fifth ring, the called dropped, an automated voice telling him to leave a message, “NOT GOOD. HE’S NOT ANSWERING! ASRIEL, GO FIND MY BROTHER AND BRING HIM HERE! I’LL STAY AND WATCH IT!”

“No! That’s too dangerous!” Asriel shook his head.

“There is still time before the witch emerges. Once the labyrinth pulls you inside, you won’t be able to leave it. There’s no guarantee that Sans will be here on time to save you,” Chara warned, their eyes glowed strikingly red.

“BUT ONCE THE LABYRINTH OPENS, WE’LL LOSE TRACK OF THE WITCH WON’T WE?” Papyrus suddenly remembered Mettaton helpless in the hospital, “I CAN’T AFFORD TO LET THAT HAPPEN. NOT HERE.”

Chara paused, tilting their head before moving to the skeleton’s side, “Asriel, you go. I’ll stay here with Papyrus. Once Sans gets here, he’ll be able to track me telepathically. So if I stay here and watch the Grief Seed with Papyrus, I’ll be able to guide him to us.”

“THANK YOU, CHARA!”

Asriel nodded his head, filled with determination, “I’ll find Sans as quickly as possible.”

The goat monster sprinted away, leaving Papyrus and Chara alone with the seed. Soon, the Grief Seed engulfed them in a white light, pulling them into the labyrinth. Once inside, Papyrus held the human’s hand and the two of them wandered around. The maze was dark and grieving, filled with giant syringes, needles, and trash.  Random familiars with spiral faces walked by, not bothering them at all.

“Are you scared, Papyrus?”

“D-DON’T BE RIDICULOUS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS FEARS NOTHING!”

“If you decide on a wish, I can turn you into a magi right now.”

Papyrus reached upon a large black gate, a demonic red sign above it reading ‘Operation in progress’. To the side of the gate, large cupcakes guard it, with forks stabbing right through them. Papyrus tightened his grip around the child’s hand.

“IF IT COMES TO THAT, I MAY ASK YOU TO DO THAT. BUT I’LL HOLD OFF FOR NOW. THIS IS AN IMPORTANT DECISION TO ME.”

 

 

\---

Asriel and Sans rushed to the hospital, returning to where the Grief Seed was.

“here, right?” Sans summoned his Soul Gem.

Asriel nodded.

Sans held out his gem, its power revealing the barrier.

_ chara, how’s it going?  _

_We are still okay._ the human answered. _It looks like the witch hasn’t hatched yet._

 _Papyrus, are you okay?_ Asriel thought.

_ I’M FINE! NOTHING CAN HARM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! _

Sans and Asriel both sighed in relief.

_In any case, it might not be a good idea to use a lot of magic. it could disturb the egg. There’s no need to hurry so come in as quietly as possible._

Sans looked at Asriel and the monster nodded. He’s ready. The two enter the barrier, strolling through the labyrinth.

“Thank goodness we made it on time,” Asriel said.

“though i’m quite angry that papyrus took such a huge risk, but in this case, it was a good, clear headed call on his part. this way, we won’t have to worry about a witch getting a-” Sans scolded at the figure following them, “i thought i told you i don’t want to see you again.”

“I’ll take care of this. You two should leave,” Frisk said.

“i don’t think so, kid. papyrus and chara are waiting for us in there.”

“I shall guarantee their safety.”

“and you think we should trust you?” Sans summoned his magic, attacking the magi with golden tendrils, locking her in place a few feet above ground.

“Idiot.” Frisk grunted as she struggled in the wraps, “This isn’t the time for-”

“i don't wanna hurt you, but if you insist on struggling, the wraps will only tighten.” Sans crossed his arms.

“This witch is not like the others!” Frisk frantically shouted, but the skeleton just ignored her.

“behave and i will let you go, unharmed, when i finish up here. let’s go asriel,” Sans turned around and walked away.

“No wait-AHH!” Frisk yelped as the cords tightened around her.

Asriel took one last look at Frisk and followed Sans closely. The two of them wade through the maze, medicinal bottles displayed everywhere. Their heels clicked on the silent step, Asriel’s heart thumping loudly.

“Uhm, Sans?”

“what is it, kiddo?”

“I was thinking really hard about all sorts of wishes, but…” Asriel hugged his chest.

“did you decide on one?”

“Yes. But I’m afraid it might make you mad,” the goat monster admitted.

“what’s your wish?”

“Well, I’ve never been really good at school and I don’t have any talent I can take pride in. But if I keep going on like this, being a bother to everyone, always asking for help, it makes me feel awful and I can’t stand it,”

Sans paused at a door and unlocked it. The two monsters enter a fruity room, decorated with all kinds of sweets.

“But then I saw you as a magi and you showed me what it was like to fight and save people. And then when I heard that I can do the same thing, it was the happiest experience of my life.”

Sans frowned, not liking where this was going.

“That is why, I think just becoming a magi would fulfill my wish. If someone like me could help people and live my life with pride, that would be my greatest dream.”

“it won’t be easy you know. you’ll get injured and you won’t have time to go have fun,” Sans continued leading them.

“I know. Even so, after watching you keep doing your very best, I really look up to you Sans!”

The skeleton stopped, his tone lowering as he barred out his soul to the darkness, “i’m not worth looking up to kid. this is all pretend. i’m only pretending to be strong for papyrus. when i’m scared or hurting, there is no one i could talk to. all i can do is bare this weight on my own. it isn’t a good thing to be a magical being.”

Asriel smiled, hugging the skeleton from behind, offering his warmth, “But you’re not alone anymore, Sans.”

Sans chuckled, a teardrop running down his face, “that’s right. i’m not am i? even if you and papyrus don’t become magical beings, you two are always there for me, right? i won’t be _bonely_ anymore? ”

“Of course. If you’ll have someone like me,” Asriel smiled brightly.

“oh man,” Sans wiped away the tears. “look at me, some older brother i am.”

Yellow orbs of light fluttered around them.

“still, this is a very special chance. you should think of a wish.”

“Yeah,” Asriel laughed sweetly, “It’s really hard to come up with something,”

“then how about this, if you don’t come up with something by the time i’m finished, you can wish for a giant party to celebrate you becoming a magi.”

“What! I can’t become a magi for a party!”

The skeleton laughs, his happiness ringing throughout the palace of dread, “then you better think of something!”

 _Sans, the egg is moving. It’s going to hatch soon._ Chara’s voice echoed in their minds.

 _got it. i’ll make this quick. _ Sans threw his Soul Gem in the air, twirling in the magic and transforming into his outfit.

Before them, a giant cake erupted from the ground, the familiars becoming more aggressive. Sans erected a barrier around Asriel and summoned his guns and blasters. He fired at the enemy with ease, shooting and slicing them away in a firework of bullets and golden beams. He fought with confidence and a smirk, dodging from an incoming familiar on his left then shooting his gun at its face. He felt so light today, filled with joy and warmth. This was the first time he felt so happy during a fight.

“I’m not afraid of anything anymore!” Sans shouted into the void, slicing two familiars in half with the barrel of his shotgun.

Once the path was cleared, he grabbed Asriel’s hand and rushed to confront the witch. As he pushed the door in, Sans found Papyrus and Chara hiding behind a donut, a darkened room covering them in darkness.

“There you guys are!” Asriel leaped into Papyrus’s arm.

“Be careful, it’s about to hatch,” Chara pointed.

The room burst into light, chocolate syrup melting off of the strawberry walls. Sweets surrounded the room, enticing Asriel for a bite, but he knew he shouldn’t. The witch, a cute pink, doll like figure with floppy arms, a dotted face and emotionless expression, and big ears, landed on a tower high chair.

 

 

Sans broke the leg of the chair, the figure falling right in front of him.

“sorry to make this short, but i’m going to end you right here!”

Like he was holding a baseball bat, Sans swung his gun, hitting the witch into a home run. Once it bounced off the wall, the skeleton fired multiple shots, all missing its target by an inch. The witch fell to the ground and Sans pointed the barrel point blank and fired. He summoned his tendrils and positioned it high in the air.

“YOU GOT THIS SANS!” Papyrus cheered.

Hearing his brother’s words of encouragement, it filled him with determination. Sans summoned his largest gaster blaster and fired straight at the witch.

The blast ripped a hole through the witch, but it opened its mouth, a snake like abomination pushed through; its body polka dotted black and red, a mouth twisted into a hungry grin with a horned nose, a clown’s ball sitting right on top of it.

“huh.”

The real witch headed straight for the magical skeleton, it’s mouth opening wide, revealing its row of jagged shark teeth. Despite Asriel and Papyrus calling his name, Sans stood paralyzed in fear as the witch snapped off his head, the body thumping to the ground. Somewhere in the maze, Frisk was released. Papyrus and Asriel watched in horror as the witch chewed his head, licking its mouth for seconds.

“You two. Make a contract with me right now!”

The witch finally took notice of the other two’s presence, its sickening smile festering with blood.

“That won’t be necessary,” Frisk jumped in, landing on a high circular table, meeting the witch’s gaze, “I’ll be the one to kill it.”

The witch bit down on the table, but it’s eyes scrunched in pain as an explosion blasted in it mouth, it’s head drooping to regain its health. Frisk jumped out, unharmed and summoned a wave of bombs, all firing at the witch. Finally, the last bomb went off on its head, demolishing the witch in a shower of golden light, it’s black goop of a body falling through the sky.

“A minute later, and you two would’ve been dead,” Frisk flipped her long hair. “Remember this. This is what it’s like to become a magi.”

The labyrinth faded away. Papyrus whimpered, unable to process what just happened. His eyes widened at the seed as his soul ripped in two. Sans’s body laid there, his blood staining the cement, his head was missing, leaving only his cold body. Papyrus scampered to his broken brother, cradling his body close to his own like Sans use to do when they were children.

“SAAAANSS! SANS! NO! THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU SANS! NO! COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!” Papyrus screamed over and over, but his voice was lost. “WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME! I WON’T NAG YOU ABOUT THAT SOCK  ANYMORE! I WON’T SCREAM AT YOUR STUPID PUNS! PLEASE COME BACK, JUST COME BACK!”

The younger skeleton sobbed into his brother’s body, Asriel crying with him. Papyrus fell into despair, his grief overtaking him as his headless older brother laid in his embrace. Frisk picked up the Grief Seed and walked into the sunset.

“Give that back…” Papyrus stopped her, “GIVE THAT BACK! IT BELONGS TO MY BROTHER!”

Frisk stared down at the broken skeleton, his tears staining his scarf. “That’s right. It only belongs to magical beings. Neither of you have the right to touch it.”

“Frisk! How can you say something so cruel in a time like this!” Asriel screamed, once again unable to do anything to help.

The emotionless human just shrugged and walked away, leaving the two monsters to grieve over their fallen friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept procrastinating on this chapter because I didn't want to write Sans's death. It was also really hard to write as well because I couldn't stop shaking as I wrote the ending scene. -Maple


	4. Miracles and Magic Are Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have changed magical beings into Magi. 
> 
> Art belongs to @sitka-serket!

 

 

Papyrus took a deep breath, his bones still trembling as his brother laid dead in his arms, nothing but a mere pile of bones, not even a head for the younger skeleton to gaze upon. By now, the sun was long gone, a foggy night creeping its way in, blocking the stars from shining through. Papyrus remained silent, his voice long gone with his cries hours ago. He just sat and sat, never moving. Asriel tried to get his friend to stand up, to go home, to wake a up to a new day and continue onwards from this point. He knew it’ll be painful, but Asriel knew Papyrus was strong enough to survive this.

“Papy... come on... please?” The goat monster draped his coat over his friend’s shoulder. “We have to go. You can’t stay here forever.”

“Just go without me…” His voice was hoarse from his endless screams of despair.

“I won’t leave without you,” Asriel said softly.

“I-I can’t live without him. He’s my brother. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do…?” The skeleton whimpered.

Silence fell upon them once again, the hours ticking away. Papyrus’s breathing slowed, almost like he was falling asleep, but his heart hardened with his resolve.

“Chara,” he said their name like his life depended on it, strong and confident, yet lacking the usual enthusiasm and light it once had. “I want to make a contract.”

“Wait, Papy, are you sure about this?” Asriel interrupted, his paws griped his friend’s shoulder. “You just saw what happened to Sans, you can’t-”

“I WANT MY BROTHER, ASRIEL! AND IF THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO GET HIM BACK, THEN I’LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!” The skeleton barked, a flood his grief roaring in his words.

“What is it that you desire, Papyrus?” Chara manifested themselves, responding to the potential contract.

Papyrus exhaled loudly, signaling Asriel to back away. As he kneeled before the human, with his headless brother in his arms, he looked at them with pure determination, “I want my brother to be alive again.”

The human’s red eyes shined brighter than ever in the foggy night, their smile cracking widely. “The contract has been sealed. Now set forth, Papyrus, and begin your new life as a Magi!”

At first, nothing happened. But suddenly a deep pain cut through Papyrus’s chest, like someone plunged their hand into his body and tore out his soul, forcing it into a sapphire gem. His shrieks rippled through the void, as a tidal wave of magic replaced his blood, hardening his bones and strengthening his core. His soul gem, a twinkling blue gem appeared in his hands and he was overcome with the need to protect it at all costs.

The body stirred in his arms, catching Papyrus’s attention. Through his blurry vision due to his fat tears, he could see Sans, with his attached head, slowly opening his eye sockets, his skeletal hand shaking, as he reaches for his younger brother.

“pa… py… rus…?” Sans weakly called out to his brother.

“SANS! I’M HERE! YOU’RE GOING TO BE OKAY! I PROMISE!” The younger skeleton cried as his brother caressed his cheeks.

“what did you… how did you…?” The older skeleton finally noticed his brother’s soul gem, “ah… i see…”

“IT’S OKAY BROTHER, I’M GOING TO TAKE YOU HOME, THEN YOU’LL FEEL ALL BETTER. ONCE YOU’RE ALL HEALED, WE CAN HUNT WITCHES TOGETHER, LIKE A FAMILY!” Papyrus’s smile shined brightly, even through his lingering tears.

“no… pap… wait,” Sans’s breath shuddered. “you can’t… take me home.”

Papyrus’s heart stopped. “WHAT? WHY NOT?”

“listen to me… paps,” Sans smiled his usual grin, but tears rolled from his eye sockets as his bones trembled in his brother’s arms, “you have to let me go.”

“WHA… WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BROTHER?! I JUST GOT YOU BACK!”

Sans squeezed his brother’s hand tightly with what little strength he had left, “no… pap. i can’t. b-but i’m glad i get to see… you one… last… time… i’m so proud at what you’ve… become. magi or not. you need to move on and… let me go. be… happy… papyrus…”

As Sans breathed his final breath, he slumped in his brother’s arms with a smile, so peaceful, almost like he was only sleeping.

“BROTHER? SANS? SANS!” Papyrus screamed, a terrible agony darkening his new soul gem, the blue nearly covered in black ink, “I DON’T UNDERSTAND, CHARA! MY WISH WAS FOR HIM TO LIVE! WHY DIDN’T IT COME TRUE?!”

The child tilted their hand, a curious confusion spreading across their face, “I do not know what you mean. Sans came back to life, did he not?”

“B-BUT WHY DID HE DIE AGAIN?! WHY DIDN’T HE LIVE?!”

“You simply lacked the karmic destiny to do so. You only had enough to bring him back for a few more minutes,” Chara explained nonchalantly.

“Y-You tricked him!” Asriel cried out in anger.

“Trick? He did not ask for that information nor did I tell him because it was not relevant. He brought back his brother just like he wanted. It is not my fault he was not powerful enough to make him stay. You earth dwellers are more curious than I thought. You blame others for your own misunderstanding.”

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND...I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND,” Papyrus whimpered through his falling tears, the droplets splashing on his brother’s face.

“Whether you understand or not is not my concern. You have made a contract. And now, it is sealed,” Chara glanced at the darkening soul gem. “I highly recommend hunting a witch soon.”

Without another word, Chara the human child, disappeared into mist.

 

 

\---

Asriel did not sleep at all last night. All he could do was replay Sans’s death over and over again, Papyrus’s anguish cries still ringing in his ears. At breakfast, he dozed off, prompting his mother to snap him awake, a worried expression passing her face.

“Are you okay, my child? It looks like something is bothering you,” Toriel frowned.

“No, it’s nothing, Mom. I just stayed up late doing homework,” Asriel felt guilty for lying, but he had no choice.

Toriel looked like she didn’t believe him, but sighed. “Well, hurry up and finish your breakfast. You’re going to be late for school.”

As Asriel, Papyrus, and Jerry walked to school, the ugly monster kept bragging about his latest conquest or something. Neither Asriel or Papyrus paid attention.

_Papyrus… can we talk?_

_ SORRY. LET’S TALK LATER. _

Asriel sighed, understanding the skeleton’s silence. Once the three of them get to class, neither of them paid attention to Dr. Gaster. Asriel glanced over to Papyrus; the skeleton’s head remained low, his shoulders slacked and dejected. Frisk looked behind her, noticing the scene. She too was downcasted, her heart heavy from yesterday’s event. Once the lunch bell rang, Asriel and Papyrus met at their usual spot on the roof, sitting on their bench, facing away from each other, with pain concealing their hearts.

“It feels like we’re in a foreign country or something,” Asriel commented after a long silence. “Everyone we know went on with their normal lives... It feels like we are surrounded by strangers.

“That’s because no one knows. No one knows about Magi… or witches… or even Sans. It’s because we know and no one else does. We are living in an entirely different world from them.” The skeleton clenches his fists.

“Papyrus?”

“But our world had changed long before this. We just should’ve realized it sooner,” a single tear fell out of his eye sockets. “Do you still want to be a Magi, Asriel?”

Chara watched from the distance with hungry eyes.

Asriel’s eyes watered the tears spilling on his uniform.

“YEAH, I KNOW,” Papyrus sighed. “WELL, I CAN’T BLAME YOU.”

“I know it’s unfair,” The goat monster wiped the tears with his sleeve, but the tears don’t stop. “I know it’s too selfish for me to back out now, but… I just can’t. Just thinking about the way he died, even now it’s getting hard to breathe. I’m so scared! I don’t want that!”

Papyrus rubbed his friend’s back as he sobbed.

“And now, I’m being thoughtless. He was your brother, I should be the one supporting you.”

Papyrus pulled Asriel into a tight hug, “Sans was a brave person. He wouldn’t want us to suffer like this.”

“Well, my work here is done, if Asriel is not going to make a contract. It’s shame, but I cannot force you after all,” Chara stretched her muscles.

“I’m sorry, Chara,” Asriel apologized weakly.

“No, I’m sorry for getting you mixed up in all of this,” The human shrugged, “Though it wasn’t long, I had fun, Asriel.”

Like how they appeared in his life, Chara was gone in a blink of an eye.

Guilt festered in his heart, despite his best to push it down. He really is worthless isn’t he?

Asriel walked home by himself, passing by the city park, memories of the three of them laughing with each other. He could not stop his sobs. He was so tired of crying, but they just kept on coming, til his knees were weak.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

The monster picked himself up and continued forward, until he bumped in a familiar face, “Frisk?”

“You blame yourself too much for this, Asriel Dreemurr,” Frisk stepped toward him, wiping away his tears with her handkerchief. “No one could criticize you for something you cannot control. Even if they did, I won’t permit it.”

Frisk paused.

“It seems like you’ve taken my warning to heart.”

Asriel sighed, “Yeah… If only I listened to you earlier…”

“It would not have changed Sans’s fate,” Frisk stated, probably to try to make him feel better. “But I was able to change yours. I’m glad I’m able to save at least one person.”

Asriel’s eyes widened in realization, knowing his hunch was right. “Say, Frisk. You seem like a veteran too, but in a different way from Sans.”

“I won’t deny that.”

“Have you… seen a lot of people die like yesterday?” Asriel asked, wanting to help the human.

Frisk didn’t even hesitate to respond, showing no emotion, “Yes.”

“How many…?”

“Too many to keep count anymore.”

Asriel followed Frisk through the park, his thoughts and replays of Sans won’t leave his head, “Will people even know that Sans is dead?”

“Probably not. His only relation is Papyrus. Most likely he’ll just remain a missing person.”

“That’s horrible….”

“That is the fate of us Magi,” Frisk’s eye twitched.

“I… I can’t take it,” Asriel’s voice cracked. “He fought so hard to protect everyone for so long on his own. To think no one will know he’s dead! That is just too sad.”

“That is inevitable. And we don’t fight to protect people. We fight for the sake of our own wish. If our deaths go unnoticed by others, we are ultimately forgotten by this world. It just cannot be helped.” Frisk glanced at her ring, the silver glinting off of the sun.

“I won’t forget. I will never forget about Sans! Never!” Asriel shouted with determination, a strong resolve knotting in his heart.

Frisk’s eyes soften, even a small smile stretching across her face. “I see. I’m sure Sans would be happy just knowing that…… I envy him.”

“You too Frisk!” Asriel immediately grasped Frisk’s hands, tightly holding it to prove his honesty. “I will never, ever forget you either! I’ll never forget the way you saved us yesterday!”

Frisk’s expression hardened and pulled her hand away, facing the other direction, her face darkening.

“Frisk?”

“You are too kind for your own good. Just remember this. Your kindness may bring a greater tragedy.” Her eyes pierced through Asriel’s soul.

“What? Why would you say that?” The monster held his hand close to his chest.

Frisk didn’t respond, instead, she continued on her path, leaving Asriel behind in the dust.

 

 

\----

Papyrus sat beside Mettaton in the hospital room, the white curtains swayed in the breeze as the sun began to set. The robot had both headphones in his ear, looking away from the skeleton, never revealing his true emotions. With everything that has happened, Mettaton was the only stable, normal, fixated, person in his life right now. The only person who was a memory of what was lost.

“WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW?” Papyrus asked, trying to make light conversation.

The robot remained silent. Maybe he just couldn’t hear him through the headphones? That would be surprising because of Papyrus’s naturally loud voice. But then again… since Sans’s death, he had quiet down.

Before Papyrus could repeat his question, the robot held up his hands and signed. _Hey Papyrus. Why do you hate me?_

“W-What?”

_Why are you still making me listen to music? Are you trying to cause me more pain?_

“I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MUSIC-”

_I don’t want to hear it anymore! I don’t want to hear these songs that I will never be able to sing again!_

Mettaton smashed the CD player with his hands, startling the skeleton out of his seat.

_I will never get to sing again. I am ruined. I lost a part of me that I will never get back._

“DON’T TALK LIKE THAT! I’M SURE THAT ONE DAY-” Papyrus stammered.

_It’s no use. Dr. Alphys said that there was nothing she could do. Not unless there’s a miracle or something._

“THERE-” Papyrus stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say.

His breath hitched and he bolted out of the room, his soul drumming loudly in his ears as tears ran down his face. He ran and ran, until he ran out of breath, finding himself in a dark alley, wedged between a grocery store and a bakery. Something inside him cracked, sending a sharp pain through his metaphorical heart, like a knife running through it a hundred times. Fat tears dripped down his face as he leaned against the brick wall and slid down to the ground, muffling his screams with his hands. He panted heavily, moving his hands to the top of his skull and tried to drown the voices out.

_Wasted wish... you couldn’t save him… you can’t save anyone… You’ll never be a true Magi…_

_“_ SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!” The skeleton screamed at the top of his lungs hoping that someone would save him.

He messed up. He truly did. Why was he even here? He’s nothing but an empty shell of himself, only designed to kill witches now. But why should he? There will be other Magi to protect the city. Heck, Frisk is already one. Wasn’t this supposed to make him happy?

_ be… happy… papyrus… _

Sans’s final words echoed through his head, tendering his broken soul as the cracks stopped spreading. Little by little, the blue shine returned, but it was still mudded with black ink. Still, HOPE was there. And that was enough for the skeleton to keep moving. He will not sit here and mope any longer. He will fight and destroy every last witch. That was his purpose now. That will make his brother proud. And that… will make him happy.

 

 

\---

Asriel sighed as he walked home from the plaza, holding a bag of groceries for his mom. He recalled the encounter with Frisk earlier today, thinking that they actually had a chance to be friends. But… why did she end up fighting Sans in the first place?

Suddenly, a familiar figure walked past him and Asriel turned out to see Jerry heading somewhere. Excited to see his friend, Asriel called after the other monster, but Jerry just continued strolling in a daze. Asriel tilted his head in confusion, wondering why Jerry wasn’t responding. Welp, he figured that Jerry was just being Jerry. The monster was never known for his politeness anyway. But upon closer inspection, Asriel noticed a small symbol on the back of his neck of two angels holding hands. A witch’s kiss! He had to do something!

“Jerry! Jerry!” The goat monster stopped his friend by grabbing onto his large head.

“Oh. Asriel. What do you want?” Jerry’s voice was unusually giddy and light hearted, unlike his normal complaining tone.

“What are you doing? Where are you going?” Asriel frantically asked.

“Where am I going? Why, somewhere better than this dumb place of course! You should come along! Yes! It would be so much fun!” Jerry struggled out of Asriel’s grip and continued along.

Leaving him with no choice, Asriel followed along, biting on his nails. He needed to call Papyrus! After two rings, the skeleton’s phone went straight to voicemail. And he didn’t have Frisk’s number! As the two friends continued along their path, the goat monster noticed more people following them- monsters and humans- with the same dead and glossy expression as Jerry, all bearing the witch’s kiss. He followed them into an empty warehouse near the harbor, the humans and monsters mumbling their failures.

“I am truly worthless. In a world like this, I am not needed.”

Behind them, the metal gate began to close, locking them all inside. One human brought out a pail and poured gasoline inside, another followed suit.

“Stop… you mustn’t do that! Stop!” Asriel rushed in to save them, but Jerry blocked the way.

“Don’t interfere. This is a sacred ceremony.”

“But those are dangerous chemicals! Everyone here will die!” Asriel shouted in fear.

“Yes! We will all die and we can finally leave this stupid place. Isn’t it wonderful! Don’t worry, Azzy. You’ll understand soon.”

“LET GO OF ME!” the goat monster scream and pulled out of Jerry’s grasp, running toward the pail.

He quickly picked it up and without hesitation, threw it out the window, the shattered glass raining on him like snowflakes. His heartbeat raced once he turned around and realized his mistake. The infected beings trudge toward him slowly like zombies, inching closer and closer. Asriel backed up against the wall, ignoring the glass cutting into his skin. Once he realized that he couldn’t escape that way, he followed the wall and found an unlocked door and quickly go through it, shoving aside any of the infected pushing against him. Soon, he finally got the door to lock and so he took a moment to catch his breath, whimpering like a baby. How was he going to get through this? He was in some deep shit now.

“What do I do? What do I do?”

Out of nowhere, a large faded blue blob swirled around the monster, trapping him in its labyrinth. The angelic familiars pinned Asriel to the wall covered in tv screens with the testing lights displayed, its smiles chittering in anxiety.

“This can’t be! Someone help me!” Asriel called for help into the void.

He could feel his body distort into a cartoon like figure, pulling out his arms and stretching out his face until he was split into bite sized pieces. He floated in a blue abyss with carousels circling him endlessly.

 

 

He was thrust into a TV world, all the angels held up tv screens displaying his worst memories and deepest regrets of Sans’s death over and over again. This was his punishment. His punishment for being so useless. His punishment for just standing by and letting things happen. It was all his fault. H̴͉͓̒̃Ḯ̸̩S̴̻̻͒ ̷̗F̸̳͝A̵̞̖͆U̴̪̿̚L̷̡̟̎̿T̸͍͉̑͝ ̷̣͗́H̵̻̆̃Ī̵͕̎Ş̶̿̃ ̷͕̺͊͌F̸̤̦͐Ȧ̸̢̙̎Ŭ̴̼̳͠L̷͖̬͛T̵͇͚͊͝ ̴̦̗̔H̵̳̪̔͝I̷̡͑S̸͓̝̏ ̸̡̈́͊͜F̵͉̳̂̐A̶͙͑̎U̷̩̿͌L̵͙͉͊͠T̷̛̯̗͒ ̸̩̞̈H̷͍̝Ĭ̶̝S̷̘̋͆ͅ ̷̎̃͜F̶̭͘͠Ä̷̯̼Ǘ̴̳L̷̲̙̽T̸͙͋. The witch, a large TV set displaying all of Asriel’s failures, towered over him, as the familiars quartered his limbs, stretching them as far as they could. The monster shrieked in indescribable pain, when suddenly, as flash of blue light blasted through the familiars, releasing Asriel from the clutches of death.

A familiar skeleton appeared before him, in shining white armor with gold trimmings covering his ribs with a fluttering blue cape wrapped around his neck. A blue and white apron like skirt flowing to his knees, golden boots protecting his feet. Papyrus slashed the familiars with his onyx bladed sword and punted the witch into the air.

“THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!”

Papyrus struck the witch with a single hit, a magic show of blue lights dancing around them as the witch impacted the ground, spilling black ink everywhere, a Grief Seed erupting from the volcano of blackness.

From a distance, Frisk watched intently with the crescent moon shining behind them.

The labyrinth faded away, leaving the monsters and human unconscious inside the warehouse, though they began to stir.

“SORRY! I ALMOST HURT YOU DIDN’T I?” Papyrus smiled apologetically.

“No...I’m fine. But are _you_ okay, Paps?” Asriel reached out in concern for his friend.

“YEAH I’M OKAY,” The skeleton sighed. “BUT THAT WASN’T BAD FOR MY FIRST TIME, HUH?”

“But…”

Suddenly footsteps echoed behind them as Frisk angrily walked into the light, her hands clenching as her hair flowed in the wind. Papyrus protectively stood in front of Asriel.

“You..”

“YOU’RE QUITE LATE NOW, AREN’T YOU FRISK? THAT ISN’T PROPER MANNERS!”

Frisk just angrily stared, their golden eyes glaring daggers enough to kill.

From a distance on top of a building, a new Magi watched the scene before her, her beautiful long red hair swaying from her ponytail, as the wind prickled her blue scaly skin. Chara swung their legs over the edge playfully.

“I didn’t think you would come,” Chara commented.

“I heard Ol’ Sans is dead. So I came all this way. So what’s the deal punk? Why is there another Magi here?!” the red haired Magi angrily spat.

“Sorry. But this territory has already been taken over by another Magi,” the human shrugged, “But he only made the contract a few days ago.”

“WHAT? That really pisses me off! But you know... I find the idea of handing such rich territory over to come noob to be pretty annoying,” the Magi growled.

“What do you intended to do, Undyne?”

“There’s only one thing _to_ do. I’ll put the new guy out of commission,” the Magi chuckled deviously, “Permanently.”


	5. There’s No Way I’ll Ever Regret It

 

 

Jerry stretched his long arms, yawning loudly enough for everyone in the classroom to turn and glare at him, his spit flying onto his desk in a messy wet pool. The monster made a _tsk_ in disgust and wiped his desk clean of his saliva with his bare arm.

“Ugh. I didn’t get enough sleep. I was up late talking to the police at the hospital.” Jerry sniffled, wiping away the snot from his nose.

“OH, DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?” Papyrus asked, eyeing Asriel in understanding.

“The doctors said something about mass hallucination,” Jerry scoffed. “I bet they’re really covering up the work of aliens.”

“WELL AFTER ALL YOU’VE BEEN THROUGH, MAYBE YOU SHOULD’VE STAYED HOME TODAY!” Paps pointed out.

“I wanted to, but my screaming mom wouldn’t let me. Guess being abducted by aliens isn’t good enough reason to let me stay home,” the small monster twisted his face in anger. “She’s always like that.”

Frisk sat cross legged on her desk, listening to everything, while Asriel turns away to hide his pain.

“She’s your family… She only wants what’s best for you…” Pap’s expression darkens and he excuses himself, Asriel following after him.

The skeleton sprinted to the grassy fields right behind their school, Asriel calling after him to slow down. Papyrus collapsed on his hands and knees on the soft green grass, his breathing hoarse and heavy, tears streaming down his face. He rolled on his back and let the cloudless blue sky embrace him, calming his breathing as the sun shines in his face. Papyrus stretched out his right arm as if he was reaching for something. For Sans. The glaring glint of his silver ring around his middle finger blinds his eyes, and so he dropped his arm. Beside him, Asriel sat down, crossed legged. The two don’t say anything, instead, Asriel lets his friend calm down and refresh himself in the silence.

The silver gleam of the ring caught the goat monster’s eyes and he asks, “Aren’t you scared, Papyrus?”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER AFRAID!”  The skeleton chuckles soullessly, “...Well, I am a little. BUT I WAS ABLE TO DEFEAT THE WITCH PRETTY EASILY! I just wished Sans could’ve been there to see it.”

“He would’ve been proud of you. I know he would.” Asriel smiles reassuringly.

“YES HE WOULD, WOULDN’T HE? SANS HAS ALWAYS BEEN....” Papyrus smiled sadly, then instant later, his expression brightened up to his usual, happy self, “WELL, NEVERMIND THAT! FROM NOW ON, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL KEEP EBOTT CITY SAFE AND SOUND!”

“You don’t have any regrets?” Asriel asked, the silky soft grass tickling his fur.

A gray image of Mettaton in the hospital room, his brother dying in his arms a second time; both flashed in his head and squeezed his soul.

“Just that I waited too long…” The skeleton twisted his blue soul gem in between his fingers. “If I was just a few minutes sooner, then… Then… I would’ve been able to save my brother.”

Asriel wrapped his arms around his friend, nuzzling into his neck. “Don’t dwell on what could’ve been.”

“YOU’RE RIGHT! I CAN’T CHANGE THE PAST! BUT I CAN CHANGE THE FUTURE!” Papyrus stood up and wiped off the dirt off his pants, “BESIDES, EVEN IF I LOST MY BROTHER, I CAN STILL SAVE OTHER PEOPLE’S LIVES! BECAUSE OF THAT, THERE’S NO WAY I’LL EVER REGRET IT! I HAVE TO GO NOW!”

“Oh? Do you have something to do today?” Asriel asked curiously.

“NYEH HEH HEH, YOU CAN SAY THAT!” The skeleton beamed and swung his bag over his shoulder, then waved goodbye to his friend.

 

\---

The curtains flowed in the orange winds of the open windows, Mettaton’s black shadow hung morosely as Papyrus knocked lightly against the cold metal door. Two nurses walked past him, chattering away about Friday night plans and dates. Mettaton lifted up his head, his eyes dark and soulless, yet pierced right through the skeleton’s soul.

“H-Hi Mettaton! May I come in?” The skeleton asked quietly.

The mute robot said nothing, but looked out the window instead. Paps took that as an invitation inside.

“I apologize for what happened the other day,” he fiddled with his thumbs. “I won’t ever bring you new music again if that’s what you want.”

Mettaton lifted up his hands slowly and weakly, like a dying elderly patient.

_I’ve said some really awful things to you. I am- was depressed, but that doesn’t excuse it._

Seeing his friend like this, Papyrus’s soul grew heavy. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and give him back his voice, but he couldn’t. All he can do was sit there and watch his friend descend into a crumbling spiral of despair.

“Oh don’t worry about that!” Papyrus laughed, “How are you feeling?”

_Fine._

An awkward silence filled the room. The seconds stretched into what felt like hours. The robot kept his head low and unmoving, while the skeleton fidgets for something to do, something to say.

“Dr. Gaster has been talking about multiple universes! Isn’t it kind of cool to think about how there might be other versions of us?” Papyrus mentioned to fill the silence.

_That stuff is a bunch of junk. He shouldn’t even be teaching that._

“Well doesn’t it make you feel less lonely? That there might be other worlds and we’re not alone!” Outside, a cart rolls on the tiled floor.

_Why does infinite universe matter? We’re stuck with this one._

“But imagine being able to meet another version of yourself-”

_A version of me that can speak?!_

Papyrus flinched at the comment, realizing how insensitive he was being, but he was only trying to have a conversation other than sitting in that insufferable silence, “I’m your friend! Don’t you think you’re being a little rude?”

_Papyrus, don’t you have anything better to do?_

The skeleton stood up suddenly, the chair scraping against the floor. He clenched his fists and held back the tears, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he returned the chair, it’s original place and left without another word.

 

\---

From the tower of an observatory, a red haired Magi stood in her regular, blank tank top and olive joggers, peaked through the telescope, spying on the new Magi in the hospital room across the street.

“So, that’s the city’s new Magi, huh?” She scoops up a handful of Temmie flakes and stuffed them in her mouth.

“Are you really going to pick a fight with him?” Chara asked, standing behind her in perfect posture, like a statue.

“Of course! It seems like an easy win to me!” Undyne tossed her soul gem in the air and caught it perfectly. “Unless you have a problem with that, punk?”

Chara shook their head, “It might not work out the way you imagine. There’s another Magi in the city.”

“NGAH! SERIOUSLY? Who is it?” The Magi crossed her arms.

“I’m not really sure.”

“HUH?! What’s that supposed to mean? If they’re a Magi, they must’ve made a contract with you right?” Undyne tilted her head.

“Well... Yes and no. You can say she’s quite the anomaly. Even I can’t guess when or where she’ll strike,” the human explained.

“Heh, a challenge! That’s fine with me. It was getting boring here anyway. Gotta shake things up once in awhile,” Undyne flipped her hair and her heel stomped on the marbled floor.

Chara just watched.

 

\---

In the quiet cafe, Asriel and Frisk sat across from each other in a booth, their food cold and half eaten. Asriel shyly smoothed the fur on his paws, thinking of what to say.

“So. You wanted to speak to me,” Frisk simply stated.

“Yeah… It’s about Papyrus. He’s stubborn and enthusiastic, but he’s really kind-hearted and brave! If he think someone needs help, he’ll try really hard for them…”

“All fatal flaws for a Magi,” Frisk said.

“Really?” Asriel asks dejectedly.

“Unchecked kindness becomes naivete and brash courage leads to one to be caught off guard. Furthermore, no matter how hard you try, there is no thanks or recompense,” Frisk took a sip of her coffee. “Those who cannot comprehend that are not fit to be Magi’s. That’s why Sans lost his life.”

Frisk twisted off her cap, the water droplets dripping into the cup.

“Don’t talk about Sans like that!” Asriel banged his fists on the table. “Besides, Papyrus says that he’ll be alright by himself. But… When I think about what happened to Sans might happen to him, I just don’t know what to do.”

“You’re worried about Papyrus, them?” The human Magi asked, her fingers trailing circles over her cold coffee cup.

Asriel nodded, “I can’t do anything myself, so I was hoping that I could ask you, Frisk, please becomes friends with Papy. And don’t fight with him like you did with Sans! Because if we all work together, we can defeat witches!”

A dark shadow passed Frisk’s face, despite the bright lights of the cafe. She stayed emotionless, her eyes drooping into a cold blank stare. Asriel begged with his eyes, his hope shining in glittering glints.

Frisk closes her eyes, considering, the goat monster’s request. “I don’t like telling lies. But I don’t make promises either.”

Asriel’s heart sank.

“Which is why I’m telling you to give up on Papyrus right now,” Frisk stated cruelly.

The monster’s eyes widened, hurt and disappointment breaking the light. Before he could stop them, hot tears streamed down his face as he clenched his fists, “But why…?”

“He should not have made that contract in the first place. I admit, it was an oversight on my part. I should have kept a close eye on her, as I did you,” Frisk’s tone remained analytical, like she was just talking about a game of chess. Asriel whimpers to protest, but the human cut him off, “But as I acknowledge my responsibility, you must understand as well. This was a mistake he can never recover from. Just as the dead cannot return to life, consider his fate sealed.  Once you become a Magi, you have no hope of salvation. When we make the contract, we give up everything in exchange for a single wish.”

Asriel lowers his eyes sadly, “Does that mean you’ve given up too, Frisk? Both on yourself and on all other Magi?”

“Yes. I won’t make excuses for myself. No matter what crimes I stain my hands with, I must continue my fight,” grabbing her bag, Frisk slides out of the booth and flip her long hair, “It seems like I have wasted your time. I’m sorry.”

Frisk stays behind with her cold food and even colder disappointment.

Papyrus studied himself in the mirror, gathering his determination as he slapped his face for energy.

“Are you afraid?” Chara asked as they crossed their leg on the wobbly stool.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS FEARS NOTHING!” The skeleton boasted, mostly to reassure himself. “LET’S GO!”

The skeleton exited his apartment and found Asriel waiting for him, leaning against the cobblestone walls with a sad and worried expression. Papyrus called out his name.

“Papyrus… are you going to…?”

“YES! I AM GOING TO HUNT FOR WITCHES! AFTER ALL, IT IS MY DUTY AS A MAGI TO PROTECT THE CITY FROM ITS EVIL CLUTCHES!” The skeleton posed valiantly.

“Will you be alright on your own?” The goat monster rubbed his paws in concern.

“IT’LL BE FINE! SANS DID THIS ON HIS OWN TOO! AS HIS BROTHER, I HAVE TO SUCCEED HIM!”

“Uhm, I… I know I can’t do anything to help, but can I come along too? I know I’m a burden, but I worry about you…”

“OF COURSE YOU CAN COME WITH ME! YOU’RE MY FRIEND AFTER ALL! I’LL NEED SOMEONE TO WITNESS MY AMAZING FEATS AND BRAVERY!” The skeleton linked arms with his friend and the both of them scurried into the night.

After sprinting through the entire city, Papy’s soul gem glowed brighter toward a dark alleyway in between a bakery and a thrift store, the labyrinth expanding into a green decorated wrapping, lined with buttons, large stars, and shadow cut outs of animals, almost like a children’s bedroom.

“This is it,” Chara stated as the magical stars expanded, pulling everything it can into its endless maze. “This labyrinth was probably made by a familiar, not a witch.”

“I CAN DEFEAT THIS EASILY!” Papyrus grinned confidently, “BUT I’LL STILL BE CAREFUL. I SHALL NOT BE CAUGHT OFF GUARD!”

With a determined resolved, Papyrus and Asriel stepped closer into the maze, the blue soul gem glowing brighter as the inanimate objects bounced off the walls, all three of their shadows casting widely in the maze. Suddenly, a high shriek zooms past them. Papyrus jumped back in alarm from the witch, a cartoonish drawing of a girl in red pigtails and a silly face flying an airplane, and protectively covered Asriel with his arm.

“Is that it?” Asriel exclaimed, “It’s getting away!”

“DO NOT FEAR! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE!” with a shimmer of his soul gem, Papyrus stretched out his arms and let the magic take over him.

His school uniform transformed into heavy white and blue armor, yet still light enough for mobility. His long skirt flowed as he jumped in the air without restrictions and his blue cape waved like a flag, lowering his speed to safety from his flight, drawing his sword in confidence. With his transformation finally complete, Papyrus twirled his cape, revealing more swords impaling the ground. He swiftly aimed each sword at the familiar, all of them missing by the hair as the familiar hissed  harshly. Before he can prepare his next attack, an unexpected spear connected to a chain countered all of the swords’ movements and danced around the familiar itself.

Chara watched knowingly.

The familiar escaped frantically, the maze tearing itself apart until it returned to its ordinary cement buildings. A fierce monster with scaly blue skin and sharp yellow eyes barred her jagged teeth at Papyrus, her red hair flowing in a ponytail behind her. The unexpected intruder stood firm with her spear by her side.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” The new Magi barked.

“IT’S GETTING AWAY!” Papyrus ignored her and rushed to return to battle, but before he could take a step, the magic thrust her sharp spear at his throat.

“Are you stupid? Can’t you tell that’s a familiar, not a witch?” The new magi growled, “You won’t get any grief seeds from that thing.”

“BUT IF IT LEAVE IT ALONE, IT MIGHT HURT SOMEONE!” The skeleton countered.

The new Magi shrugged and with her free hand, poured an obscene amount of Temmie Flakes in her mouth.

“You should wait til it kills another three or four people then it’ll turn into a witch. That way, you’ll get a grief seed out of it,” the fish monster shrugged, retracting her weapon.

“Wha... WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE IT’S GOING TO ATTACK? ARE WE JUST GOING TO STAND BY AND LET THAT HAPPEN?!” Paps clenched his fists, horrified at the suggestion.

The new Magi sighed, rolling her eyes at the skeleton’s naiveté, but she’s feeling a little generous, “Listen punk. You don’t know what you’re doing. Let me teach you how this works.”

She strutted closer and closer, her heels echoing in the alley.

“Witches kill weak humans. Then we kill weak witches. In this world, it’s kill or be killed. Got that, punk?” The new magi pushed Papyrus back and he nervously, backed away, the fish Magi dragging the tip of her spear against the ground.

A barrier formed behind the new Magi's, separating Asriel from their world.  

“Y-YOU-”

“Don’t tell me you actually believe this ‘justice’ bullshit, do you?”

“SO WHAT IF I DO?!” Papyrus hesitantly raised his sword, not wanting to attack, yet prepared to defend himself.

The other Magi thrust her spear shaft at him which he blocked with his sword, pushing her back with all his strength, yet the other monster held her ground, looking bored.

“Come on, just it it give up already,” the red haired Magi smirked, but Papyrus doesn’t give up, pushing back with even more of his strength, sweat dripping down his head, yet she doesn’t budge. “Come on, you’re ticking me off.”

Finally, she rolled her eyes and kicked the skeleton back, circled her spear into its chain form, and knocked the skeleton a few feet behind her, busting a water pipe. Papyrus yelped in pain and in the distance, he could hear Asriel call him name.

“Hmph. What a noob,” the other Magi scoffed as his body laid in a growing puddle, “Go cool your head for a while.”

Papyrus didn’t give up. He stood up with heavy breath and shaking legs, leaning on his sword for support as water ran through his bones. The other Magi raised a brow, impressed by his strength.

“Interesting. That move should’ve put you in a hospital for months. You’re sturdier than I thought.”

Behind the barrier, Asriel sighed in relief, “Is Papyrus really okay?”

“It’s because he used his wish for to bring someone back which is almost similar to healing. So he heals twice as fast as a regular human.” Chara answered.

“T-THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN’T LOSE THAT EASILY!” The skeleton pointed his sword at the other Magi, prepared for another fight.

The other magi threw her spear in the air and caught it, her golden eyes flickering dangerously. “You really annoy me, you know that? You seriously need to shut that mouth of yours.”

“THAT’S NOT VERY NICE!”

And with that, the two Magi's furiously charged their weapons clashing and bouncing off each other, sparks flying from the screech of metal. Both monsters danced around each other, sword versus spear, recruit versus veteran. The fish monster instantly goes haywire, hitting everything she can as she yelled her frustrations, but Papyrus defends himself, blocking and dodging every one of her attacks, waiting for her to weaken.

Asriel called out his friend’s name over and over, but the two Magis were too locked in battle to come to hear him behind the barrier.

“Asriel, it’s too dangerous if you come any closer,” Chara warned.

In the battle, the other Magi’s chains wrapped around Papyrus’s body and slammed him into the wall, the setting sun highlighting her menacing sharp teeth.

“You don’t get it do you? In that case, there’s no choice but to kill an idiot like you!” The red haired Magi shouted as she charged toward the skeleton.

But Papyrus gathered his strength and stood up, swinging his sword until his tip met with hers, a golden ball of electricity charging in between them.

“I SAID, I WON’T LOSE!” The ball of energy burst, knocking the both of them back, but it held no effect.

That move only made her angrier, and her attacks become more and more fierce, giving no chance for Papyrus to recover from each strike.

 Behind the barrier, Asriel watching horror, his paws clutching his chest, “W-Why? Why are they fighting?! They’re both Magi's, shouldn’t they be allies?!”

 “It can’t be helped,” Chara shrugged. “Neither of them is willing to back down."

“Chara do something! This isn’t right!” Asriel begged as the weapons clashed.

“There’s nothing I can do. Only another Magi could stop them now.”

...That’s right… If he could make a contract, he can stop all of this! But.. but..!

The other Magi’s eyes demonically, her smirk gleamed in victory as she knocked down her opponent, his sword clanking away from him and aimed her spear directly at his chest.

“Chara, I!”

“There’s no need for that,” a soft and calming voice flittered through the alley, the water drops almost pausing in her presence.

Like time had stopped, the red haired Magi’s attack slowed and Papyrus found himself a few feet away from his original spot, his head still spinning. Frisk landed elegantly in between them,  her hair falling beautifully to her sides, the water droplets glittering around her. She flipped her hair, eyes flashing in power, drawing the battle to a close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now edited with papyrus font!

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, not everything will be the same. That is because I didn't just want to rewrite the entire Magica series with Undertale character's names replaced with the canon ones. If I did that, you readers might as well just go watch the anime. There will be some detail changes to keep the fic more original and interesting, but major plot points will remain the same.


End file.
